


Adventure of the Vile Senex

by ORC (UnholyBastard)



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe?, Amoral MC, Bisexual MC, Chaotic Neutral MC, Dudes in Harem, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Harem, Lolicon, M/M, Multi, Other, Pervert MC, Rape, Scum MC, Slave Harem, Slavery, Traps, Unappealing MC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 39,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyBastard/pseuds/ORC
Summary: Rated 18 For adults only please.I own nothing.This is my first work. Do correct me if there is anything wrong. Lore-wise and/or writing mistakes.Highschool DxD harem fanficI may add a few magic, race, stuff etc...Appearance will be that of an impSexual content that will definitely put people offViolence and unsavory acts will be brought upon characters you may or may not likeNot a fan of marysues and garysuesPlease criticize my writing so that I would improve and become like all the great authors on this websiteFinally, my vocabulary may be limited and sentence structures may be iffy, but I'll do my best to evolveTHANK YOU for bothering to read this
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Highschool DxD or any anime/manga/doujin/game/novel that might appear in this work.
> 
> This fanfictional work will contain amoral acts which I do not condone.
> 
> E.g. : Rape. Slavery. And sexual interactions with underage characters. 
> 
> If you are not comfortable with any of those, do no read this work.
> 
> You have been warned.

Agares territory, floating island Agreas

Deep within the mansion of the Agares clan. A mad cackling of an old man can be heard. In front of the Old man was a fetus, a fetus inside a incubation chamber.

  
'Kukuku, what a miserable little thing you are. I hope you will do your best to stave off my boredom' the Old man thought. 

It took great many things to finally complete this little project of his; Resources, money, effort and time. Luckily, the Old man had all the time in the world. After all, he is Agares, Archduke of time.

While deep in his thoughts on how to "torture" his new pet. the fetus stirred and suddenly it started to exponentially grow. 'Hm, so the vessel is ready to receive the soul.'

He then started making 4 magic circles, of which none had the Agares crest, around the incubation chamber. Each circle served a simple purpose, the first circle is for summoning compatible souls for the vessel. The second circle is for "filtering" the compatible souls, this circle will determine which soul is the strongest and most compatible, essentially "the great sperm race". The third circle is for placing the victorious spe- soul into the specified vessel, if this magic circle was not made then the soul would just wander around for indefinite time. The last magic circle is for stabilizing the soul after it has resided within the vessel.

These 4 magic circles, while simple at first glace, they require great amount of magic which only ultimate-class devils hold. The Old man is only a high-class devil; however, he used the crystals in this island to further fuel his magic temporarily, the same crystals used to make the evil pieces. What also makes the Old man capable of succeeding in this ritual is his vast experience in the arts of magic-craft.

After completing the circles, the Old man stood away and began to inject magic into them while siphoning the large amount of magic within the crystals. Black mist started to erupt from the 4 magic circles. A crimson line appeared, pulsating, connecting each circle making it into one large circle around the incubation chamber.

The old devil started to sweat and wheeze, the ritual is taking too much out of him. Exhausted but determined, Agares started chanting in almost gibberish language. While chanting, 13 misty orbs appeared, while most were bright coloured, there were 4 dark orbs. Dark orbs are corrupted and bright coloured ones are pure.  
Agares, while ecstatic, thought 'The souls have been summoned, now it is time for them to start cannibalizing one another.'

The second phase has begun. The 13 misty orbs started devouring each other. A red colored soul that seemed larger than most immediately consumed the nearest to it. Proving itself as a dangerous entity, the rest of the meager souls initiated an attack on the red comet as fear is evident by their flickering mist they produce.   
All of them attacked, albeit one dark soul. As the lynching of the red giant was taking place, the furtive pygmy skulked behind the unaware mob of souls.

It eerily produced two tentacle, its first two targets are clearly the weakest of the bunch. Snatching them by surprise and pulling them relatively close so the rest would not be alarmed. The cowardly soul suddenly produced more tentacles to restrict and crush the ensnared duo. Lady luck seems to favour this little backstabber as it successfully devours the unfortunate souls. Wiggling in victory, it suddenly grows larger but a far cry from big red.

One of the lynching members, a dark orb with sinister green hue, sensed something amiss and darted off towards the just evolved soul, surprising the fool by performing a [Drain Touch], the pygmy visibly shaken by the abnormal attack, zoomed as far way as possible to distance itself from the green hued orb. 

Attempting to shackle the green ambusher with its "signature" tentacles technique proved to be hard as the opponent kept juking skillfully. Afraid of the deadly touch, Pygmy quickly rotated left and right as if to search for something useful, suddenly noticed a decrepit geezer sweating like a pig. Atop the strange man was a large wizard hat. 

Getting an idea that may seem ridiculous, Pygmy shot towards him to pilfer the old man of his clothing article. Hounding the would-be thief is the green menace, hell-bent on draining its prey. As trails of black and green were left behind the two speedsters, the furtive soul reached enough distance to hastily nab the large hat and turn around, finding its pursuer in front of its non-existent face. In a panicked state, it dropped to ground level kissing the floor. And the pursuer, as if in anger, spasmed. 

Pygmy fled in fright of his adversary only to stop abruptly and menacingly turn around, challenging its nightmarish opponent. The enraged orb feeling provoked flew in the direction of its prey. When it got close to the motionless soul, everything went dark, less than a second later it felt ropes compressing all over.

Lady luck yet again blesses her canny champion. Remaining still to absorb the vanquished soul while clutching the hat since it proved to be a useful weapon. It took mere seconds to fully consume the three souls' essence, since it was interrupted when the green hued soul attacked and with it came benefits such as enhanced speed, probably from the first 2 souls and [Drain Touch] from the third one.

Glancing at the battle between bunch of Davids and a Goliath, there are 5 Davids sieging. Currently there appeared to be 7 souls in total left in the battlefield, in less than a minute the number is down by 6.

After consuming three souls, the pygmy decided its next course of action is to join the coalition against the most powerful soul while also weakening its allies using nearly unnoticeable amount of [Drain Touch] by circling around the battlefield and using the tentacles. Hopefully they won't notice....'sweat'

Gathering its bearings, the pygmy heads off towards the clash of souls.

All 6 souls clashing took note of the cowardly rogue that approached, wary of its wily acts. Nevertheless, both factions were hard-pressed dealing with each other than to deal with one soul.

Almost all of them use some sort of aura to attack and defend, including the red giant. While one of the besiegers, a dark soul with violet hue uses tentacles.

Pygmy felt the great threat that exudes from the red giant just being near it. Steeling its non-existent heart, it decided to strike from below, producing multiple tentacles with significant amount of [Drain Touch] it drew them back and fiercely whipped the enemy whilst absorbing essence. Since it is the enemy it won't hold back, not to mention the drained essence strengthens and regenerates the soul.

The coalition, surprised by the action, is still suspicious of the shady soul but until the enemy is dealt with, will refrain from attacking it. The enemy was not impressed with the attack since there are stronger souls within the coalition.

Confirming the coalition is a friendly, it continued to whip and dodge the enemy's attack while going around the encirclement "accidentally" brushing its tentacles imbued with negligible [Drain Touch] against the coalition members.

No matter how courageous one is, when they are outnumbered, defeat is inevitable. 

Couple of minutes have passed since pygmy entered the fray. The red soul, because of its arrogance was defeated after it realized too late that it shrunk, weakened and grew weary. All due to the team effort by everyone. What surprised the 5 coalition members is that the dark soul that was small, is now the largest one standing amongst them. All thanks to the soul essence suckled from mostly the red giant and the unsuspected preys.

Alarmed by this fact, they all switched target to this evolved monster. However, before they attacked the titan, tentacles suddenly wrapped two of them and it did not come from the new threat. The tentacles had violet hue to them. Ambushed by their supposed ally, the captured twin souls were easily devoured due to tiredness from the fight and from what they did not know of [Drain Touch]. Now there were 4 left.

Easy preys, the evolved pygmy thought.

It did not take much to gobble up the rest of them, although violet tentacle did put up a fight, the wizard hat came in handy again. The monster decided to don the fatal hat. Like a certain monk with sharp hat.

Relishing in its Victory by assimilating the plundered souls. The monster found that it did not gain new ability like [Drain Touch]; however, it did grow very powerful thanks to the kind donations from its enemies.

While pondering on what will happen now, a strong force pulled the monster towards a certain direction. Towards the incubation chamber, leaving a trail of dark wisp and the hat behind.

Agares was bemused by the thieving soul when his hat was stolen. The battle he witnessed was also something interesting to remember, especially that shrewd dark wisp. Unfortunately, he didn't have the luxury to think such things as right now the third phase is initiated. Careful control and focus is required for this one.

Slowly but forcefully implanting the soul into the now grown vessel. Fetus no more, the vessel is now that of a child and still growing. The damned soul is quite the rebel, trying to free itself from my control, but all of its attempts are in vain. After the soul is completely inside the body, the time for the last phase has come.

Fourth and last phase needs the greatest amount of magic to succeed. Luckily for the rotting coot, the crystals are abundant. Sucking too much magic from the crystals can be lethal to even ultimate-class devil, the Old man has a remedy for that though. Time reversal.

The first three phases only took few minutes to complete, the fourth one however; took hours to finish. Since it involves connect the body and soul to the realm of the living and properly actualize it. Regardless of how hard it is, the ancient devil is now swiftly adding the finishing "touches".

The vessel or rather, the homunculus is now complete.

Agares sighed, exhaustedly walked to the apparently teen boy inside the chamber. Standing in front of him, he laid his hand on the glass window of the chamber and said "Your name will be Senex Agares and you will be the one to inherit all my knowledge". The Old man retracted his hand and punched the glass, grabbing the boy's neck and tossing him outside the chamber.


	2. Can I?

***Thud***

"Ugghhh" Groaned Senex, laying on his back and feeling the coldness of the floor.

After having his soul sucked into a certain direction while struggling to free himself, he saw nothing but darkness. Moments after the ordeal, he felt like he was floating and serenity filled his surrounding, he wanted it to continue forever. Unfortunately for the newborn homunculus, a steel-like grip wrapped around his neck and dragged him to the outside world.

Crashing onto the ground and feeling the downward push that is gravity. Senex cursed in his mind 'Goddammit I-' and before he finished his thought, extreme pain and headache assaulted him, rendering him to a corpse-like state.  
Not knowing what the hell is going on, tried to move, but could only groan like a zombie. The only thing he could do was open his eyes, seeing an old bastard towering over him grinning was a surprise and not a welcome one. Scared of his chastity, Senex mustered everything he had, turned over and started to crawl for his dear life and purity.

Agares seeing his inheritor's action began to snicker.

After watching his creation struggle to crawl way, the old man had enough fun and approached the poor boy to dispel his worries.

Senex heard footsteps behind him, scared of his soon-to-be butt fiddler, doubled his effort to escape. Sadly, he was too weak to do anything.

When Agares got close to the boy, he grabbed him by his skull and lifted him up. Senex flailed pathetically but to no avail, the old man was too much for him.

First spell he cast on Senex is [Mind Control] to forcibly calm him down, Senex felt unnatural calmness settling in him and started drooling like an idiot. Agares seeing this, laughed and thought 'perhaps I used too much magic to force him'.

After adjusting his magic output, he cast his second spell [Mind Reading] to better understand him. What he witnessed inside his protege's mind made him guffaw.

"Hahaha, so you are one of those 'spirited away'. Ah, I see that you were at best mediocre in your previous life, simply reading nonsense wish fulfillment books. Hm hm, 'parallel world'. Oh, our world is supposedly fictitious and has the same history, legends and mythologies, does it? Ohoho, our world seems to be in danger because of Trihexa according to what you read, not a first time that happened. Died young while being spirited away, I wonder which god you angered and banished your soul to another world. At least you are not some self-righteous fool that loves being a naive hero, by hell do I loathe those types. I suppose that is all the so-called 'useful' information I gathered from your feeble past life."

Dropping Senex to his knees after dispelling [Mind Reading], Agares began a slapping session to get his attention.

***Slap***

"Pay attention, boy! I will not be repeating myself just because you are going through a weird experience!" After saying that, he stopped.

With a swollen face and tears in his eyes, Senex said "Pleathe thtop, i will lithen!" afraid that he might be attacked again, he begged and agreed to listen to the lunatic geezer.

Satisfied with the answer. Agares began to explain how Senex's soul was banished to another world. How he is now alive and well all thanks to his benevolent Master. Also that this world is considered a work of fiction in his previous world and that he should cast away the idea that he can just act like the fools he read in 'parallel world adventure' genre books since this is as real as his previous life, even worse. Informed him that he is now a devil of the Agares clan. He is expected to master his [Time Manipulation] like his great Master did. After the brief explanation, Agares asked "Anything else you would like to know before we start your training?"

Senex stared at the old man in disbelief, no words can justify how batshit crazy this senile coot is. 

Unamused by his reaction, Agares simply grabbed his head and used [Teleport].

  
-Floating island Agreas, at an edge of the island-

Agares placed the boy at the edge of the island near the waterfall.

Senex, terrified of the sudden shift in location, almost burst his bladder. When he is forced to sit on the cliff where a waterfall can be seen on the left, dumping water into the sky. All he could do is marvel at the surreal sight in front him.

Having witnessed the fantastical vista, Senex turned his head to face his so-called 'Master' and asked "Can I fly?"

Agares Laughed and with a toothy grin replied "What do you think?"


	3. What was it again?

After replying to his inheritor's question, Agares used [Teleport] and returned to the clan mansion in a room so luxurious that it seemed to sparkle. Senex again was awed by the wonders of magic and the amazing room.

Agares stretched out his right arm forward casting [Clothes Manipulation], produced tight shorts black in color, flung them at Senex's face and said "Wear these, I do not want to see your shriveled prick so you better put them on."

Senex felt embarrassed, his cheeks reddening. Stood up despite his exhaustion and hastily put them on, they were surprisingly comfy, stretchy and had soft texture. Looking at his Master as if waiting for more clothes to appear, he was immediately disappointed and weirded out by what he said next.

Agares continued "And you will be wearing only those kind of shorts until you complete your training. That is due to your situation being precarious, your birth is rather abnormal even by Devils' standard. The vessel, which is your body, needs to feel the direct contact with demonic powers and magic. Do not look at me like that. I will have you know I prefer women over imps like you."

Already annoyed by his Master's insults, Senex could do nothing but swallow his complaint. He knows his Master wants him to become stronger since he is his inheritor. After all, he could have just added someone with better potential as a member of his peerage using evil piece or simply knocked up some woman with his genes and produce a strong offspring.

Senex decided to throw in his lot with this old coot as a Disciple.

And so the disciple unenthusiastically replied with a lazy salute "Yes, Master. Thank you, Master. I will do my best, Master"

The Master stared at the cheeky little shit, having an urge to slap him again, but chose to sigh his annoyance away.

"Now then" Agares started, "since you were just 'born', I am sure that you are tired and need to digest all the new information." He headed for the door only to stop and look at his protege over his shoulder with an almost manic smile "Sleep well, I will pick you up after you had your rest. Your training will start tomorrow" And with that the old monster exited the room.

  
"Haaaah" I let out a tired sigh after that Master of mine left. 

I sluggishly walk to my new large bed, using my last bit of strength I dive into the bed of clouds. 'Soooo tired, dead tired. Don't wanna train. Don't wanna get out. I wanna sleep forever. Ahhh these sheets are soft and the mattress is so gooood~' 

Suffice to say, after closing my eyes for a couple of seconds, my consciousness faded due to sheer tiredness.

  
An entire day passed while Senex slept. Approaching the room where he currently stayed in is the person who will work him to the bone.

Agares kicked the door open and cast elemental spell [Waterfall], waking and drowning Senex simultaneously.

  
Senex, drenched in water, jumped up in fright. Looked around alarmingly for the attacker, found his Master standing there by the door looking at him with grin while stroking his beard.

'The fucking bastard could've woke me up without having to drown me, a simple shaking or saying "Get up" would be preferable alternative' 

Thinking of informing the old fella to use a better method of awakening his precious successor is cut short when I heard my Master say chipperly "A very good morning to you, my unfilial Son. It is time to train, but before that, we will be having scrumptious breakfast. Follow me!"

I staggered forward from what I heard and from not being used to the body. He turned around looking at me weirdly. With doubtful expression I ask "We aren't actually blood related, are we?"

"Why of course we are! One of the main ingredients to make you is using copious amount of my blood. You are 95% skimmed Agares produce, hahaha!" Master fiendishly declared as he laughed his way out.

I could only stare at his back for a brief moment before I had to gather my bearings and follow my...ugh 'Father' to get breakfast.

  
Following my Master to the dining area took about 3 mins to reach. "So, couldn't we just teleport there rather than walk?" I asked while admiring the fancy large dining area.

All the furniture is made of dark red wood. The walls are painted cream with vines pattern darker shade and the floor made of marble. Large windows to allow sunlight in.

The old man hearing his 'Son's' question replied "We could but I believe you need to familiarize yourself with your new home first." Agares went to take a seat at the head of the table.

Nodding at his words, I take a seat opposite to his. He stared at me with a toothy smile. 'He does realise that his smile is creepy, right?' I inwardly questioned.

.....'I think he wants me to sit next to him' Getting the message I get up and take the seat to his left side.

Seeing that I sat to his left, he cast a spell which I assume is [Audio-Visual Communication]  
since he started giving orders for food to a head made of rock with a maid hat on which kept nodding.

Canceling the spell [AVC], he turned to me and said "The person I talked to is the caretaker of this mansion. She is a Golem and her name is Shel. Do not call her Shelly though, for some reason she will attack if you do."

"A Golem maid? and aren't they supposed to be gigantic?" I asked since the hall from which we came from wouldn't fit a Golem.

"Well, yes. But she is able to change her size at will while working in the mansion. And to answer your first question, yes she is a maid and no I do not know whence she came. She appeared out of thin air one day knocking on the door so I let her do the housekeeping. Although I do not know why she wears a maid uniform. Hmmm" My dear Father kept wondering.

After waiting for a few minutes, a humanoid Golem arrived through the double doors. Wearing a traditional maid uniform and a maid hat, pushing a long cart filled with hearty breakfast is a surreal scene but the food made me salivate. Eying the Golem maid Shel with interest I thought 'First time seeing a golem and working as a maid at that.'

When Shel was close, she bowed to 'Father' first and then bowed to me, lifting her head to look at me as if waiting for my introduction. *Sigh* I stand up, bow slightly to Shel, I look at her and say "My name is Se … Se ...? What was my name again?" I look at my Father who starts to laugh loudly.

"Hahaha, you forgot your own name!? Th-this idiot son of mine. Hahaha *cough* *cough*" Seeing her master coughing, Shel offered him water which he gulped down. After calming down, he said "You scatterbrain, your name is Senex Agares. SENEX! remember it well this time."

Cheeks faintly reddened from shame, I reintroduce myself "My name is Senex Agares, pleased to make your acquaintance" I once again slightly bow. Annoyed by the old man still snickering, I take my seat.

Shel bowed deeply to her future master and started placing the food on the table.

All in all, the food was to die for.


	4. Does it?

After finishing breakfast, Master stood up while looking at me and said "Follow me to the underground training arena. You are still weak to light therefore you will be training there until you develop some resistance." He then went for the double doors that we came from.

I looked at Shel, who stood still behind Master's seat during breakfast and since I'll be seeing her almost everyday I should show courtesy, with what I think is the best smile that I could try, told her "Thank you for the meal. It was great." I then followed my Master.

Walking through the halls, I remembered Master explaining that he read my memories, meaning, he knows that this world is a work of fiction.

I worriedly stare at Master's back while thinking 'How could he be calm about this? Knowing that everything you did and will do is just fictitious, Sh-should I ask him? I mean I should, I'm in the same boat now, dammit! ...But what if asking him causes a mental breakdown for some reason and starts berserking and kill me.'

Senex turned to look elsewhere while still plagued by the thought of potential red flag and his now apparent meaningless existence. He did not notice that his father was observing his semi-paranoia attack. He abruptly stopped and turned to confront his son about what troubles him as to not have his training obstructed by unimportant matters.

***Bump***

"Oof" I let out reactively.

'Did I walk into a wall? Damn embarrassing.' I thought while rubbing my forehead. I look forward finding black cloth and then look up, facing an old wrinkly face of my 'father'. 

"Ah, sorry. I was distracted for a moment." I hurriedly say.

He then replies " What troubles you, my boy?" while staring at my face with inquisitive look.

"N-nothing I was just thinking about what sort of training I'll be going through, hopefully nothing too hard, e-ehehe" I say and try to laugh in a natural way which clearly failed.

Not happy with his son's attempt at bluffing his way out.

He said in a demanding tone of voice "Senex, you will tell me what thoughts occupy your mind to the point of distracting you."

I say nothing and simply stare into his crimson eyes with sweat forming on my forehead.

.  
...  
.....

  
And so, the staring contest between father and son went on for several minutes.

  
"Haaah~" I sighed while breaking eye contact, seeing that my 'father' won't budge is admirable but kinda annoying since I admitted defeat.

Seems like he's hell-bent on knowing what's weighing on my mind. Kinda heart-warming, having someone care for me in this foreign world. His eyes do look like they contain concern for me, guess it's true what they say 'the eyes are the window to your soul'

Taking a deep breath, I confessed about my worries.

... 

After my confession, it is now his turn to sigh.

"Fuuu~" 

He pulled back his black cloak's right sleeve, lifted his right arm and brought it down like a hammer on my head.

***Smack!***

"Gah!" Grabbing my head in pain, I yelled "What the hell was that for!?"

He yelled back "That is for thinking of foolish matters!"

Hearing that, I was agitated and glared at him "How is that foolish!? You just found out that your whole world is a damned book created by some guy in a different world. Everything you did, everything you accomplished, BECAUSE OF SOME FUCKING RANDOM MAN!!   
Doesn't that make you question anything, EVERYTHING!?" 

I panted after that sudden outburst.

He nonchalantly said "Does it matter?"

"Huh?" I let out, stupefied.

Forming a smile, he continued "As I told you, does it matter?  
Whether you do acknowledge the fact or not, does it matter?  
It is as you said, everything was created by someone.   
The same can be said to your previous world, does it not?  
Not much difference in our two worlds after all.  
Everything was created by someone, be they God or Man, does it still matter?  
All you have to do now is live this life that you have been given to the fullest.  
You are, after all, quite lucky, do you not agree?   
Becoming a Devil, do you not consider it a blessing?   
I saw your previous life, rather boring Hahaha!"

He started ruffling my hair while saying "Do not think much about that rubbish, what ifs or what is beyond the unknown, even I do not know and I have lived for a millennia Hahaha!"

I stood, mouth agape, eyes gazing upon the man who I now consider my Father laughing away a fact that would make most, if not all, people mad.

Listening to what he declared made the weight on my mind disappear, as if it was never there in the first place.

I chuckle while thinking 'Fufufu. Such simplicity. Quite endearing, really. Guess I was thinking too damn hard. No, it never mattered. I'll start living this life to the fullest now!' I resolutely vowed.

I smacked his hand away from my head, glared at him with a toothy smile and declared "Thanks for that Father."

He replied with his own signature smile.

Father turned around, walked away jubilantly shouting "Onward, to the underground training arena, my boy!"

I chased after the man I now respect and consider as my Father.


	5. Not ALL that bad, right?

Fully accepting my new life, I resolve to become stronger to do whatever I desire.

Still following my father, I am filled with anticipation for training and learning how to use magic, I felt giddy with excitement.

* * *

The way to the underground training arena is a long one. When we exited the dining area we walked through the hall, where we had the mini-drama. After a few minutes of walking in silence we reached a spiral stairway that lead to both up and down.

We went down the stairway to the underground area of the mansion. Reaching the final step there were three pathways ahead, split left, forward and right.

I heard my old man say "Left path leads to the training arena. Path in the middle leads to the laboratory where you were 'born'. The right path leads to the dungeons." We turned left towards the training arena.

"Hooh, dungeons is it? You got your sex slaves chained there?" I inquired mockingly.

Hearing what I said the old man chuckled "Kukuku, long time ago, yes. But I no longer have interest in 'sex' slaves. I prefer the term 'lab rats' now."

"I see, ...Think you could also let me use the dungeons?" I requested.

He eyed me over his left shoulder while walking and said "My my, I seem to have summoned quite the pervert. hahaha!" then smiled, knowing that his son is amoral like him.

I shot back "Well, you know what they say 'like father, like son' hahaha!"

  
Our vile laughs echoed throughout the underground area.

* * *

-Agares mansion, underground training arena-

  
The entrance to the training arena is a huge almost 15m tall double door made of metallic material with Agares crest engraved at the center.

*Whistle*

"Fancy door for a training arena." I admired.

"It does serve its purpose." He replied.

"Let me guess, durable and prevents magic from escaping outside."

"No." He simply said.

"Then what?"

"It is just a fancy door. Hahaha!" He walked forward, kicking the heavy doors open and went inside.

I looked at him with deadpan expression following him.

* * *

The training arena is gigantic, as large as a football stadium. The ceilings are high as hell. The ground is natural stone, smoothed. Lighting is provided by the crystals' magic.

"What do you think?" Father asked, puffing out his chest with pride.

"It's fucking amazing!   
Considering the size, we'll be doing all sorts of training like flying huh?"

"Haha, that we will. You can also have your peerage members train here when the time comes, It is large enough to hold a tournament."

We went to the center of the arena. We turned to each other, grinning.

Father asked "Are you read?"

"Born ready!" I declared with confidence.

He nodded "That's the spirit." 

Father took some distance then stated "Firstly, you need to get used to your body's strength and speed. Try throwing punches now."

I nodded, turned forward and taking an awkward stance, a clear indication that I'm a noob.

"Pfft!" 

I heard the bastard snicker, ignoring him and the heat coming out of my face.

I pulled back my right arm and punched straight as hard as I can.

***FWOSH***

Feeling slight air current going the same way where I punched.

Excitement welling up inside me, I started throwing amateurish punches left and right, I threw some kicks as well. 

I tried punching the ground just to see it crack, but it was too hard.  
I dropped to the floor rolling around in pain holding my hand, it felt like it was broken. 

A guffawing old man can be heard.

Guess I'm still a weakling. I mean, I was born yesterday....

Thankfully, my hand turned out alright after a minute. I continued my wombo-combo session for a bit until.

***Clap***

Hearing a clap sound, I stopped. I turned to father and see him smiling.

"Hahaha, that is enough. Now I want you to run around. Start slow and build up speed."

Nodding, I started jogging very slowly, I say very slowly but it's actually the same speed as a sprinter at top speed. 

The air against my skin as I make laps around the arena is one of the best feelings I experienced.

I wonder how flying at high speed feels like.....guess I'll find out today.

Getting the hang of it, I decided to increase my speed a bit, which was a mistake since the instant I put more strength into my leg, I was sent flying forward and rolled like a cheese wheel.

"Uggghhh" I groaned like a zombie.

And once again the laughter of the old bastard can be heard throughout the arena.

After getting my shit together, I jogged some more but this time steadily increasing the pace. Of course the process wasn't without falls.

My top speed is that of a cheetah.… I think. But I am pretty damn quick for a 'newborn'.

Taking a breather after making laps, I sat down to rest.

After a minute I hear..

***Clap***

Hearing clap sound again, I stand up and head for Master.

Approaching him I start "You know, you could just say 'Stop' or blow a whistle, clapping makes me feel as if I'm a dog." I scratch my head saying that.

"Nonsense! I would NEVER treat you like a dog. Also, do they not use whistles to attract dogs attention?" He replies with a grin.

Unimpressed by his teasing, I ask "Well, how did I do?"

He begins stroking his beard "Hmm..."

Waiting for his response is making me anxious. 'It's like back when I was a student getting my results back. Damn you anxiety, you still accompany me even after death!' I cursed my death-defying relationship with anxiety.

Then I heard my father say "Well, you were 'born' yesterday so it is given that your strength is quite lacking for a Devil ." Hearing that my shoulders slump on instinct.

Seeing the disappointment I'm in, he whacks my head "Let me finish.." he says.

I nod, looking at him while rubbing my head.

"As I was saying, while it is true you are lacking strength. You ARE fast, for a middle-class devil that is."

"Huh?" 

"Hm?" He looks at me oddly.

"D-don't give me that look!. What the hell do you mean 'middle-class'!. Aren't I high-class? I am your son, right? right!? High-class devils are hella strong and don't really need to train much to get strong. I mean, I'm biologically your offspring, you're high-class devil and so should I!" I exclaimed

  
Acting as if he's going to tell his child that he's adopted, he pulled out a smoking pipe from inside his cloak, igniting it with magic and puffed at it twice before saying "You see, my son, you are indeed my biological offspring. At least, 95% of you are."

"And the rest?!"

He shifts in his place and takes two more puffs at the pipe "Ahem, the rest is....a lot of things"

He suddenly casts elemental spell [Water Mirror], producing a 2 meter tall pristine mirror made of water, clearly reflecting my appearance....my new 'unique' appearance.

Short black hair. Olive skin. Crimson irises with dark pigmentation around eyes. Ears like a bonafide Devil. My brows stuck furrowing. Black veins on my cheeks and some reaching my lower lip and lower eyelids. Nose that of an orc. Mouth agape, I am stunned further when my teeth are revealed, they look like fucking shark teeth. They're rad but still, they are scary. [(Senex's approximate look)](https://imgur.com/a/DicpRFJ)

"Aha-ahaha...." I let out a dry laugh from shock.

'This is what I look like now? I don't know what to think...I mean, I look like a damn menace. Pretty sure women will run away screaming. Did I scare Shel?  
But....It's kinda....cool?'

Still staring at my reflected visage I say "W-well…I guess it's not ALL that bad...I think?" 

Puffing at the pipe with bit of sweat on the forehead, father nervously replies "N-not at all, at least women will not fall in love with you for your appearance, but for your personality, right? Ahahaha"

"Right...." I give him a deadpan look

While looking at him I thought 'He looks kinda like that picture on his Wikipedia page. He does have crimson irises like me, a black hair, his skin is the same color as mine. Yep, I'm his son alright.'

He's currently wearing a black cloak like a Sith Lord and a large black wizard hat. For some reason, I want that hat.

It took a few minutes of calming down to get over my appearance.

"Haah...Alright now that I'm over the whole new look thing. Mind telling me why I'm a middle-class devil." I asked, tiredly.

"Ah, yes. Ahem, It simply has to do with the 5% percent. They were required for the creation of the vessel, but in exchange the said vessel will be...'inferior' compared to a natural born high-class Devil." He explained.

"I see....well it's not like I'm incapable of training my way to the top. So I won't question any further." I say with renewed confidence.

"Hahaha, that's the spirit!" He began slapping my back.

'Guh. It kinda hurt!' After he stopped, my back felt numb.

  
"Now onto the next part of the basic training, Magic!"


	6. Training Day(s) 1

When the word 'magic' came out of my father, it gave me butterflies in my stomach.

Seeing that I'm paying full attention to his words, he begins "I read your memories so you should know what spells Devils can perform."

I nodded and he continued " Nevertheless, I will explain How spells can be cast."

* * *

He went on lecturing about how all Devils have demonic powers. The stronger the demonic power, the stronger the spell and the more resilient one is to light and holy objects.

To put it in simple words, a Devil needs the power of imagination and the power to create.

In even simpler words, they are instinctual to a degree, heavy emphasis on the imagination.

Expending demonic power constantly through training helps build up the capacity of said power.

And when casting a spell, a magic circle is formed. Since I am of clan Agares, the Agares crest will be formed at the center of the circle.

"Not hard when you compare it to 'Magicians'." He concluded.

"Human magicians, right?" I asked

"Yes, but we simply call them Magicians." 

"How is it harder for them?"

"Their ability to cast is limited by their knowledge and skill of the spell. Meaning, they have to study the spell, calculate it and understand it. While a devil only has to develop their demonic power." He lectured.

"I see, good thing I was born as a Devil then." I said, thanking whatever cosmic entity that led my fate into being reborn as a Devil.

Hearing that my father laughed and slapped my back again, numbing it.

"Hahaha, now that the boring lecture is done. Time for action!"

* * *

Once again we stand at the center of the arena.

He started "You have the demonic power of a middle-class Devil. So you should have enough reserves to cast most spells."

He further said "The spell [Language] is always activated since the cost is negligible. However; when coming across an unknown language, you need a large amount to decipher it"

'Sound like I'm gonna have to use it when I come across an otherworldly being, which I hope I don't.....aren't I otherworldly?' I thought

Cutting my thought, I heard "You will be training your [Language] on your own with books written in all known languages. It is rather easy."

Nodding my head, he continued "Next spell is [Elemental Magic]. everyone can use since it is basic compared to others. There are multiple forms of [Elemental Magic]. 

The easy ones are normal, such as [Water], [Earth], [Wind] and [Fire]. The advanced ones are [Lightning] and [Ice], they are not impossible to cast, you simply need more imagination and practice."

As if to demonstrate. His hands behind his back, magic circles with Agares crest appeared in front of him, casting all elements one after the other.

Beholding the spectacle of vibrant colours, I zoned out.

"And there you have it. [Elemental Magic]."

Like a magic show, he bowed and I applauded.

"Now try casting any of the elements" 

Facing towards the aftermath of his prowess. The ground that was obliterated started to reverse in time before its destruction.

'Nice, don't have to worry about repairs then. Courtesy of Agares familia.' 

I stretch out my arms forward. Attempting to cast [Fireball].

'Right, uhhh....power of imagination and power to create. Imagine a ball of flame...ball of flame...'

Closing my eyes, I focus. I breath in and out.

After a moment, I feel something close to my hands. I try grasping it, but it felt 'transparent' as in it passes through.

I take a deep breath and attempt to grab it again.

Few minutes passed and I finally grabbed the damned thing!

Once I was holding whatever it is, strength started to slowly leave my body.

'Hmmm....I think whatever I'm grabbing is the 'imagination' part and the strength that is leaving me is the 'power' part.   
Hell yeah, I'm getting the hang of it!'

Opening my eyes, I see a magic circle with Agares crest.

My magic circle. And in front of it is a ball of flame 1m in diameter.  
No, not a ball of flame. it is [Fireball]!.

Stunned. I burst out laughing from sheer elation.

I feel the energy, the demonic power, more clearly after casting the spell. I sense it not just from the magic circle, but also around and inside me.

And damn, does my father have one helluva power in him.

Now that I've successfully cast [Fireball]. To release it, I willed the spell to fly to a specific part of the ground far ahead.

***FOOSH***

There it goes.....slow as a fucking turtle!

"Bwahahaha!" Looking to my left I see my father grabbing his stomach in laughter.

I ashamedly had to wait for close to a minute for the fucking ball to reach its target while listening to my father laughing. 

And once it hit where I targeted, it exploded in flames proportional to its size.

No longer paying attention to my father, whose laughter finally subsided. I started repeating the process of casting [Fireball].

After the first time, it became less harder. I can feel the demonic power around me like it's a natural thing.

Casting [Fireball] is easy now after numerous times. And the speed of the ball is no longer an issue since I only had to put more power into 'triggering' the release.

Now that I'm proficient at casting [Fireball]. Onto the other elements!


	7. Training Day(s) 2

It feels like a few hours have passed when I finally finished casting [Ball] of each element. Even the two advanced elements. While they were hard to cast at first, I breezed through them after doing it a multiple times.

[Waterball] - Douses targets with water. 'I can use it when I'm thirsty.'

[Earthball] - A ball of earth, similar to spell [Earth Bullet], the ball version can be used as non-lethal...to a degree. While the bullet ver. is lethal...it is a bullet after all.

[Windball] - Weird one. Transparent ball of wind. Uses force of wind to knock people away. The weird part is when I tried to see if I can suffocate people with it....don't ask why.  
I tried to do it with water element but the water fell due to gravity. Maybe if I imagine a whirlpool....

I asked my father to volunteer as payback. He readily agreed once I told him about the possibility of choking people with a basic spell. He was intrigued by the prospect of killing his opponents with a beginners' spell.

I launched a tweaked version of [Windball], let's call it [Air choke], towards my father's face. The spell's appearance is the same but the effects are different. It lasts longer and rather than push, it prevents air flow inside the transparent orb.

My father received the orb to the face like a man...or a Devil. Once the orb latched onto his head. Not a second later, he started flailing his arms and released his demonic power for an instant, cancelling my spell.

We both stood still, staring at each other while he's wheezing for air.

We started laughing maniacally. We are now capable of using Force choke.

[Iceball] - Solid ball of ice. Once the target is hit, it freezes it.

[Lightningball] - A ball of lightning, purple in colour. Stuns targets. Putting more power into it fries them. Makes me wanna shout 'Unlimited power!'.

* * *

I sat for a bit to restore demonic power. It's negligible amount but feels great absorbing from the surroundings.

"Haaah" I sighed while thinking 'Those spells will do for now. But I need to increase my elemental arsenal for when the time comes, facing stronger and craftier opponents.'

With a grin, Master said in a mocking tone of voice "You are rather too fond of Balls, are you not?".

"S-shut up, it's easier to remember." I defensively responded.

"Good work on the elemental spells. I will now demonstrate [Demonic Bullet] and [Blade Barrage]. They are both pure in demonic power. Therefore, easier to master. The two spells can be especially lethal to non-Devils. Devils can still be injured using them but since they are beings of demonic power, the damage is reduced. Do not rely of them when facing a Devil with higher demonic power." 

He demonstrated the spells masterfully.

The two spells are pitch black in colour with dark red glow. Very intimidating.

Performing the spells was easier than I thought. 

[Demonic Bullet] is self-explanatory. More power I use, the stronger and greater in number. Orb-shaped.

[Blade Barrage] - The same as [Demonic Bullet] but blades.

* * *

After that, Master continued showing me examples of spells and I had to cast them.

[Teleport] - The hardest one. He told me to teleport to where I can see, just to get used to the spell.

The feeling is basically grabbing not one of the 'imagined' part, but two. Did I mention that it uses A LOT of power? 

When I got used to short teleportation. He told me to teleport to the dining area. 

Closing my eyes, I tried remembering the dining area.  
Feeling as if I grabbed a 'part' in that area, I cast [Teleport]. 

I found myself standing on the table. I received a headache since this spell is highly advanced and I'm still new.

After taking a rest on the couch in the dining area, I cast [Teleport] back to training arena. 

[Illusion] - Surprisingly hard.

I cast the spell so that a cat would appear. It appeared but it was not moving, just standing lifeless. I have to put more imagination to it. How it walks. How it purrs. How its tail moves. 

Like the other spells it took time but once I got the hang of it, It was a smooth sail.

Now I can cast illusory humans to distract, lure and among many things....I smell money.

[Look Manipulation] - Easy. Just had to imagine it.

I got whacked on the head for changing my look to that of my father with the exception of the nose being 5 times longer.

[Defensive Barrier] - Again, easy.

At first, he made me cast barriers to be placed around in a fixed position, then to be able to move those already placed barriers. After that, to cast a barrier that can follow me like a floating shield, I can also cast a floating barrier on targets I want to protect.

When I became able to cast [Barrier] (Name change for simplicity)  
I had it turn so that it would be facing upwards. I stepped on it and continued casting and hopping until I was sky-high. 

Using [Barrier] as flying nimbus is also fun.

[Audio-Visual Comm] - It's basically imagining a screen and connect to the person I want.

I get a vibrating feeling when I cast it and vice versa, like a phone. I changed the comm's colour to black though since the default is fucking bright green.

[Binding] - Postponed until I get a familiar.

[Summoning] - It can be used to summon familiars or items.

To summon familiars, they need to be binded first and then cast the spell. 

As for summoning items, I simply need to mark them with my clan crest, fill the crest with my demonic power and summon the items.

Perhaps I can mark them with any kind of symbol and fill said symbol with demonic power. Am I planning to assassinate someone?

[Mind Read] -

My father cast [Teleport] and suddenly a Human man appeared out of the magic circle.

"You can place the clan crest on someone if you want to forcibly teleport them around. This one is a lab rat of mine" He said with a devilish grin.

"Oooh, that's really useful." I applauded in admiration.

"Now cast [Mind Read] on him. Careful not to spend too much time and to be influenced by his memories." He warned.

I nodded and steeled myself. I cast [Mind Read].

...  
...  
....  
...

I am suddenly on the floor. Feeling like I was punched in the face and with a headache like I had my skull drop-kicked.

"Ouch!" I touched my face reflexively.

"I told you not to spend too much time, you fool!" My father scolded.

'Seems like he punched me hard enough to knock me down. The headache is from using [Mind Read] too long. It is my first time.'

As I laid on the ground I remembered what I've seen from using [Mind Read] on the Human.

Loneliness. Agony. Despair. All of those at the same time and for a long ass time.

My father put him through hell, literally.

'Well, not like he matters to me. I'll be doing way worse than what he has been through to others. Like father like son.'

Getting my shit together. I get up and practice [Mind Read] on the miserable bastard until I ace it.

[Mind Control] -

"Use [Mind Control] on him" Master said.

Looking at the lab rat, he is drooling.

'Wasn't I in the same position?' I thought.

Imagining to control this fool. I grab the 'imagine' part and fuel it with power.

I successfully cast [Mind Control].

I weirdly look at my magic circle, thinking 'That was underwhelming. Expected some resistance from both the spell and victim.'

"If you are wondering how you managed to cast the spell effortlessly. That is because you have grown to be proficient when it comes to using demonic power in the past week. And because the the test subject has lost spirit."

Hearing what he said I look at him like he lost his marbles. "Wait wait. What the hell do you mean past week? We're still day one." 

He sighs and says "No, you fool. You have been casting spells for days and only taking rest for hours. It seems that you are still not used to being a Devil. We Devils only require sleep when we expended our power beyond the usual. The same reason why you slept when you arrived."

"Th-then I can't sleep? Ever?" I asked with choked voice. I don't know why I'm scared but the thought of never sleeping sounds....nightmarish.

"Again, No. You can choose to sleep whenever you want." 

When he said that I felt relief. 'I love sleeping just as much as anyone. Still, not sleeping for a long time can come in handy.'

"Do not just stand there. Finish practicing the spell" 

Remembering the meat bag in front of me. I order "Uh-huh....gouge out your right eyeball."

Without questioning me. Meat bag, while on the ground, gouges out his own right eyeball.

"Holy-"

And before I finish my sentence I feel a headache.

"Shit. That hurt." I grab my head out of pain

"Well, gouging your own eyeball does hurt." I hear the senile say.

"I'm not talking about him" I reply, rubbing my head.

I then continue cancelling and casting [Mind Control] until I order the man to break his own neck since he is no longer useful.

[Self-Destruct] - Hopefully won't have to use it....on myself that is.

"So, this spell...can I use [Mind Control] on a Devil and order them to cast it?" I ask with a smile.

"Hahaha, like a true Devil. Your thinking is quite perverse!" He cackles madly. Happy that his son is quite the underhanded fellow.

"Well, I do my best. Hahaha!" I say and join his mad cackle session.

After the session, he says "You can. Only if your demonic power is much greater than your target. That is how you can use [Mind Control]"

[Clothes Manipulation] - He forced me to make hundreds of the same black shorts I'm wearing just so that I wouldn't bother him.

'On the bright side, I have the power to create whatever clothes I desire....ehehehe~' I rubbed my hands gleefully, imagining all sorts of outfits I'll be dressing my slaves.

* * *

"One week and a half, according to your 'Human' standard" He says with a smile.

"One week and a half just to be able to cast basic spells? Isn't that bad?" I tilt my head questioningly.

***FWOSH***

I barely dodged the incoming attack.

"Hehe. Too slow, old man" I mock his failed attempt at ambush.

"Hoho. Growing arrogant, are we? I will admit that you have talent in demonic power and as agile as a high-class Devil. However; strength-wise, you are feeble. One strike from a middle-class, same as you, will leave you broken."

When I heard him say that. "So your evaluation is that I am good at demonic power and have the agility of a high-class but my strength is shit?" I questioned calmly.

"Kukuku. It is as you put it, yes. And before you ask about your strength. You have no talent and are born with a weak body due to the ingredients used to make the vessel." He concluded, sounding serious.

I nodded.

"Not bothered?" He asks.

"Not really, I prefer demonic power over strength." I answer with a smile

"Fufufu. I see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More info on [Summon] and [Teleport], because the Wikia doesn't explain exactly what the difference is despite it writing 'quite similar to one another.'
> 
> This is something I added, just to make things easier to understand (At least from my understanding.)
> 
> [Summon] :
> 
> Consumes less Demonic power/Magic than [Teleport].
> 
> Items need to have a crest/symbol imbued with one's Demonic power/Magic to be summoned.
> 
> Unsummoned items return to their exact coordinates.
> 
> Summoning living organisms/souls requires the summoned being's permission. E.g. : Contracting. Summoning familiars after [Binding].
> 
> \-----------
> 
> [Teleport] :
> 
> Only high-class Devils are able to cast the spell.
> 
> Consumes more Demonic power/Magic than [Summon]. Would drain most of the middle-class Devils/Magicians' power/magic
> 
> Teleporting items is the same as summoning. Difference is the teleported items can be moved to a different location after no longer needing them.
> 
> Can forcibly [Teleport] living organisms/souls without permission. Only if the teleporter has stronger or equal Demonic power/Magic, and the said living organisms/souls have crest/symbol of the teleporter.


	8. Agares Speciality

After that little discussion. He dumped a slab of purple-hued crystal with writings on it in my hands.

"This slab contains one of two Agares clan magic, [Enslave]. I do not need to tell you what it does." He states with an evil grin.

Hearing the name of the spell, I cradled the slab as I almost squealed.

"Ha....Ha...I-is it fine? I-I'm just getting started y'know. Is it really fine?!" I panted in excitement.

"Hahaha. You ARE a Devil of the Agares clan, might I remind you. It is given that you must be able to cast it." He joyfully said.

Then turned serious "However; do not share it with the other members of our clan. Nowadays, Devils frown upon such magic."

Nodding my head multiple times, I squealed "I Understand, Master!"

* * *

Leaving me to my own devises. He gave me 3 instructions along with some 'equipment' to increase my physical strength.

  
1 - Train my body and demonic power. For the physical training, I'll run laps around the arena constantly to increase speed and stamina. Strength-wise, I'll use the 'equipment'. I say equipment but it's just a bunch of rocks that vary in size and weight! Primitive, yet....it works.

For Demonic power training, it is expending my entire reserves to increase capacity.

2 - Practice Agares clan magic [Time Manipulation] and [Enslave].

Regarding [Time M], the only thing I can come up with is casting two wide [Barrier]s 10m apart with both of them facing each other.

Then attempt to cast [Time M] on the barriers. While they shattered first 50 or so times, I managed to cast them.

Once the two spells combined and if paying attention, the area between the two barriers started to show transparent wavy patterns. I tossed a [Fireball] between the barriers. And just like the first time I tried magic, the ball was flying at a slow pace.

All I have to do now is rinse and repeat to get better.

I also found out that I can combine [Illusion] with multiple spells. Such as, turning the barriers invisible to surprise enemies with [Time M]. 

Or changing my magic circle in case I need to do unscrupulous things without getting noticed.

  
[Enslave]. I had to use prisoners for it obviously.

A successful cast is when the clan crest appears on the target. The location of the crest can be moved whenever, wherever.

A connection is established between the master and slave, something like knowing the location of both parties along with whether they are in danger. Absolute obedience and the inability to cause the master harm.

I was told by Master that I can safely remove Evil pieces, with the exception being the King piece, from Devils using the spell. It requires a huge amount of demonic power though. And it is impossible to do when the target has stronger demonic power.

Time to gather the slaves~

  
3 - "Train more, you fool! And do not forget about your wings!"

* * *

Thus, after what feels like months of constant training.....I've had enough! 

Now, my demonic power and agility(speed and reflexes) can be classified as average high-class according to Master. 

Strength is abysmal, only upper middle-class. Which increased from lower middle-class.

'This should be alright for now.' I thought before casting [Teleport].

Popping into my room for a good bathe. The same large and luxurious room I was given when I first arrived. 

***Knock Knock***

'Hm? Probably Shel bringing food. Always perfect with the timing.'

"Come in!"

Shel opened the door while carrying a crystal tray with light breakfast, water jug and a cup.

'Many things are made with those crystals. They do look pretty.'

The golem maid places the tray on the table near the window, where light is passing through indicating that it's morning.

"A very good morning to you, Shel." I greet her with a 'gentle' smile.

Shel bows and cast a quick spell, [Text]. 

A speech-bubble appears next to her head and the following words are written "A very good morning to you too, young master. I remember advising you to not smile 'gently'. It is quite disturbing with those razor teeth."

"Can you not insult me early in the morning? Plus, I don't want to hear that from a person with a razor tongue!" I take a seat and start eating.

Another [Text]. "I am merely concerned that young master would never be able to get married because of your frighten- unique face."

"You do know I can see the word frightening almost written, right?" I eye her very close.

"You must be imagining things, young master. Please wipe the food crumbs around your mouth. Also, Master has something for you." 

"Whatever." I end our morning banter early. Father probably has 'that'.

I step into into the bathroom after delighting in food. Take my shorts off and [Teleport] them outside for Shel to take and wash. 

Checking my body out on the wall mirror, I look like I'm in my....early twenties...or late teens?

Lean body. Some black veins around, like the ones on my face.

About 170cm in height.

And a 7inch 'sword'.

"I wonder if there's magic that can change body parts permanently. Hehehe. Double-swords...." I pray to the great cosmic entity to bless me.

* * *

After bathing, I wear black robe, put on black boots and strap a dagger to my side, finally graduating from the blasted shorts. And now emulating my insidious master.

I [Teleport] underground, outside the entrance to the lab.

I knock on the large door that leads into the lab.

Door opens and father's head peeks out. Covered in blood.

"About time! Are you a woman!? Taking that long to bathe. Here, your clan sigil ring. You already have [Enslave], why do you want those Evil pieces garbage? Ah, never mind. Be careful out there. I will kill you if you get killed!"

***BAM!***

With that, he closed the door shut.

Looking at the sigil ring. It's made of those damned crystals again! 

Almost transparent dark purple sigil ring with the Agares crest engraved.

'Nevermind that. I'll be using this ring to get the right to obtain Evil pieces.'

"And once I have them babies. I can add beauties to my peerage, cast [Enslave] to remove those Evil pieces. And amass a slave harem. Hahaha!"

And so laughed the Vile Senex. 

"Be Quiet!" My father yelled from his lab.


	9. Leaving the nest

Now that I have this ring. I can head off to Lilith to get my Evil pieces.

This kind of sigil ring is given to those directly related to the first and or current head of clan. Of course, it comes with special privileges such as getting official processes done quicker.

It can be revoked if used for very selfish reasons. After all, It would reflect badly on the clan if idiots went around exploiting it.

'I won't be abusing this though. Don't want to drag father into dumb stuff. I owe him a lot. I can just hide it when shit hits the fan' Holding up my left hand, eying the ring on my pinky finger before casting [Illusion] on it to make it invisible.

* * *

Standing outside the doors to the mansion, wearing the usual dark robe and under the robe, two daggers strapped to my waist. I bid Shel goodbye.

"Alright, I'll be away for a few weeks. Don't know when I'll return exactly. Try not to shed tears, Shel." I tease.

Shaking her head like she doesn't know how to deal with this delusional young master of hers. She cast [Text].

"I worry for the unfortunate souls that will be crossing you, young master. I do not know what sort of cowardly and underhanded methods you will use to eliminate them. Not to mention, the poor maidens that will be sullied by your claws."

"You make it sound like I'm some sort of menace, how rude!" I pout jokingly.

"Young master, your act of pouting may have rotted my eyes from sheer abhorrence. Thankfully, I have no eyes."  
She places her hand on her chest and 'sighs' of relief.

"Hahaha. I'll miss you too, Shel." 

"Do take care, young master." She bows.

"See ya." I cast [Teleport].

* * *

Appearing at a cliff near a waterfall. I reminisce with smile.

'This is where he dragged me outside the first time. It's been months since then'

I chuckle 'Thought he was a kidnapper/rapist at the beginning. Turns out, he's a really great father. Thank Go-'

"Fuck! Oww..." I grab my head in pain.

'Okay, don't thank Him. Let's thank father next time I see him. Oh, I should get him a gift. No, I MUST get him a gift. He's done a lot for me. It's the least I can do.'

I pondered for a bit on what kind of gift he'd like before extending my wings and fly to the gondolas station.

* * *

Landing in front of the station. I see a lot of people. It is Agreas, a great tourist spot.

I only wanna try the gondola for no reason. I can fly after all.

When I landed, everyone stared at me for a bit then went about their business while some laughed and pointed at me.

'Hm? my face can't be that bad....wait no! I already cast [Look Manipulation] to change my face into some average joe and cast [Cloth M] to wear a shirt and pants.  
I don't want my real face to be remembered for any reason just in case. Call it paranoia, I call it being careful.' I nod, patting myself on the back.

"Hey, you!" A loud voice calls out.

Looking towards the loud voice. I see a man wearing a uniform heading my way.

'Fuckin' great. Now what.' I cursed.

"Yes?" 

"What in Satan's name were you doing?!" He scolds.

"Huh?" I tilt my head acting stupid.

"Don't 'Huh' me, you bastard! I saw you flying! Agreas is a no-flying zone."

"Umm...sorry, I'm a tourist!" I apologetically say with a smile to avoid nuisances since I don't want to start killing retards early in the morning.

***Snort*** "Figures." He then pulls out a ticket book.

"I'm gonna have to write you up a ticket for that violation. What's your name?" He demands.

Kinda annoyed with this development, I feel like offing him. Still, I'd rather have my existence kept mostly unknown for now.

Looking at what I assume is a security personnel, I thought of using [Mind Control]. But before I did, I sense a small magic circle somewhere on him that's constantly activated.

'An alarm perhaps? Security here is pretty crafty.'

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" He screeches.

"It's...uh it's Eric." I answer.

"Took you long enough. You got a brain-damage? Anyways, pour your magic on the circle." He says as he shows me the ticket he's holding. A tiny magic circle on the top left corner inside a square.

"What happens if I do pour magic?" I question.

"Haaah....damn tourist....It's gonna show your information." 

'Well, shit. All can think of is that the Agares crest will show up on the paper. And we don't want that. No, sir.' 

"Hurry the f- KUH!" The man kneels while holding his crotch.

As soon as he fell, I sprint away from the station, heading for the edge of the island.

"Th-thtop...." the eunuch weakly demanded.

* * *

Reaching a cliff, I look back. Seeing no one, I relax.

'High-class speed isn't a common thing it seems.' I caress my thighs....'lovingly'.

One would say that was unnecessary....if that someone wants to be known.

'I'm planning on raiding some nobles. And the last thing I want is unimportant people asking who I am and where I've been.' I 'pat' myself on the back for good work.

If you're wondering why I'm planning on raiding nobles. Well, it's to get noblewomen as slaves. Ehehehe. ...And certainly to get materialistic stuff.

Also, I will be raiding the Naberius branch family. To get my hands on the two kittens.

Lucky me, it seems I've reincarnated before the 'main' events. 

How do I know that?

It's because my father told me that his descendant, Seekvaira, the next in line to inherit the Agares clan, will have her 10th birthday celebration this year. And I will be informed when the time comes to attend it with him.

Meaning, the kittens are serving a branch family of the Naberius. And Akeno is still living with her mother.

'I'll enslave all four of them and make sure to 'deepen' our bonds together.' A lascivious smile forms.

Looking over the clouds from the island is quite soothing.

I jump off the cliff.

The wind brushing against my skin.

Penetrating the clouds, I find flying creatures soaring the sky.

Free falling, spreading my limbs out while enjoying my time plummeting into my possible death. A creature that looks like a wyvern decides to try their luck.

[Blade Barrage] is cast.

A black blade with red sheen flies toward the flying lizard, successfully killing the middle-ranked monster.

Seeing it get sliced in half mid-air is interesting.

Before crashing, I extend my one pair wings and slowly descend onto the ground.

Around me is a sea of forest. North lies Auros, it's where the current head and his family live.

I will use [Teleport] gate there to reach Lilith instantly. Only clan members may use that gate due to its potential risk.

Again, I take it to the sky.

* * *

Arriving far away from the entrance to Auros. 

I see a line of people. A line I don't wish to que for. And seeing that people are touching a crystal orb which I assume would display their information, shits on my parade.

Watching the guards at the gate, they seem to belong to the Agares clan, a family branch most likely. They're wearing fancy armor with the Agares crest on it, unlike the security personnel on the island.

'Yep, totally clan members.' I'm convinced due to their uppity attitude they display.

I cast another [Look&Cloth M] spell to make sure I'm not tracked for my appearance earlier.

Appearing as an old man in a suit.

Approaching the gate and ignoring the que. One of the guards steps forward.

Puffing his chest, he declares "Old man, have you gone senile? Wait in line like the other commoners!"

'What's with him being arrogant. You're just a middle-class, y'know.' 

"Ehem. Excuse me, young man." I then show him the sigil ring.

Stopping in his tracks. His face paling by the second.

He bows deeply and shouts "M-My most humble apologies, great elder!" 

Trying my best to hide my creeping smile, I say "Mm, that is fine. Do escort me inside, my memory is foggy so I might get lost. Huhuhu."

"That would be my honor, great elder! I will fetch the carriage once we are inside!" He bowed again and started leading me inside.

'That was easy. Guess I'll be using this disguise whenever I come across annoying stuff.' I eyed the ring.

Riding the carriage with the clan crest on it. I seem to attract some attention but it doesn't last for long.

'If I'm not mistaken, Auros is a heavyweight when it comes to agricultural production. Most people should be well-fed here.' I mused as my jittery now-guide-former-guard steers the carriage.

"Boy, where is the [Teleport] gate located? Take me there now, I have urgent matters to attend to." I order.

"Y-yes! At once, great elder!" He yelped.

'I'll tour this town after finishing my 'business'. It seems lively.' I stroked my fake beard.

* * *

5 mins later we arrive at a building.

The door to the carriage is opened and I step out.

"This is?" I ask.

"Thi-" 

"This is the transport facility! Welcome, great elder!" Answers a chubby man wearing a 18th century burgundy suit and on him are amount of jewellery that makes him almost glitter.

"I see. And you are?"

"Ah! My apologies. My name is Gizmo Agares, manager of this transport facility. And the honor is all mine, great one." He bows exaggeratedly.

"Hm hm. Well met." I nod 

'Transport facility? From the sound of it, they transport all the agricultural products via this building. Efficient.'

"E-excuse me, elder?" The lardass cuts off my thought.

"What is it, Jimbo?" I look at him with a frown.

"S-sorry for interrupting your thoughts. I assume you are here for the gate?" Asks Gizmo as he wipes sweat off his greasy forehead with a gold embroidered handkerchief.

'Heh. This dude looks like the definition of sleazeball. Probably an ugly bastard type.' I chuckle to myself.

"Oh, yes. I am certainly here for that. Do lead the way."

"Yes, please follow me."

We went inside the large building.

Inside, it looked like one of those old office building.

As I was following him, he asks "And may I inquire on where you wish to be teleported to, great elder?"

"Hm. Lilith."

"Certainly, sir."

Then there was silence.

We took an elevator and reached the top floor. 

Led into a room where there is a magic circle carved on the center.

"This is the [Teleport] gate that will take you to Lilith, great elder." He bows.

"Thank you, Gimo." I nod and cast [Teleport], connecting to the gate.

As the the magic circle lights up, it whisks me away to Lilith.

* * *

'Who the fuck was that person?!' Yelled Gizmo, to himself.

'I know ALL the clan members and I've never seen that shitty geezer!'

Gizmo is still in the same room. Walking around thinking of every ugly mug his clan has to offer. Trying to recall which name belonged to Senex's old man disguise face.

'I-is he an imposter? No, he has the damned sigil ring! Even I don't have it, and I've worked for hundreds of years as a manager.'

He dismissed the possibility of Senex being an outsider. No one can replicate a genuine clan sigil ring.

The quality of craftsmanship. The demonic power it generates. And the aura that it gives off.

'Why hide his identity? No, I shouldn't get involved. He might turn out to be the first head himself or a direct relative.' Gizmo decided to simply forget about the whole matter.


	10. Lilith & Grayfia

Lilith, capital of the Satan's territory

Teleported into a room. The light from the circle dissipates.

***BAM***

The door is flung open.

"W-welcome, great elder!" Bows another Gizmo, a look-alike.

'Aren't there women? Did all the females die off? Did these Gizmos scare them away? I have many question.'

After exchanging a one-sided pleasantry with Gizmo No.2, I leave the transport facility.

* * *

***Whistle***

'The capital sure lives up to its name. It's damn huge.'

I look around, seeing people go about their lives.

'Not really different from the human city life.' I compare the two races' way of life as I see no difference at all.

I go into an empty alleyway. Cast [Look&Cloth M] to change into a different average joe in a grey robe.

'Fufu. I'm abusing these two spells a lot. The only ones that can see through my [Look M] are those with stronger demonic power. And there are more than a handful of those in this town. It's just to be careful.'

Finding a street with food stalls lined up. Feeling peckish, went there and grabbed a bite to eat.

There's a special currency in the Underworld.

Satans coins and Devils coins.

Satans coins are coins with the faces of current four Satans engraved on 4 different coins, each differ in value.

Highest value coin is Levia coin. I think she demanded to have her coin considered as highest valued but who knows. Levia coin is large and pink in colour.

Second highest is Luci coin. Slightly smaller than Levia coin and red in colour.

Third, Belz coin. Green in colour. And lastly, Asmo coin. Purple in colour.

Most Satans coins can be found traded in the hands of rich merchants and nobles.

As for the Devils coin, They're gold, silver and copper. Commoner stuff. It has wings, tails and the word 'Devil' engraved on them.

* * *

After walking around for a bit, exploring what the capital has to offer. It's almost late afternoon.

'Damn it, it's not the time to relax. Gotta get those pieces and look for that shitty Naberius branch family. Since I have no fuckin' clue where those shitlords are hiding the kittens, I need to get my hands on a low-class Devil clan member and use either [Mind Control] or [Mind Read] to extract info on the whereabouts of their higher-ups. Those higher-ups should know the hidden lab's location.'

I organised my thoughts and then asked a pedestrian where I can find the monument that grants Evil pieces. He looked at me like I was an idiot. But he simply pointed at the tallest building and walked away, probably had his fair share of dealing with idiots.

'Should've asked my father where the monument is before I left.' I palmed my own face as I realized I am not good when it comes to asking the right questions at the right time.

Didn't take long to reach the building. And boy, is it tall.

Heading inside, it looks like a government building with people going back and forth.

And I sense it.

The imminent danger.

Stopping in my tracks. I reach for the daggers hidden under my robe. I grip the handles. Still, the surroundings are normal, people moving, uncaring.

I look around and spot some guards observing me, not all of them.

'Shit, is it the [Look M]? They can see through it. They're fucking good at hiding their demonic power. Probably high-class by the amount I can faintly detect.' I let go of the handles and smile awkwardly at them since it feels like they caught me with my pants down.

Seeing that I won't pull anything funny in this building, the danger I felt disappeared.

Feeling better after that scary encounter. I walk towards the wide reception area.

A man suddenly approaches me. 

"Could I assist you?" The man in butler uniform says as he bows.

Taken by surprise for a bit because of the previous threat I felt, I stutter at first like a fool.

"A-ah yes, you could. I am here to obtain my Evil pieces." I straighten up.

The man stares at me for a second before smiling "Congratulations on your accomplishment, your lordship!" and bows again.

"Why thank you, yes." I pompously nod and return the smile.

"May I see the proclamation letter to ascertain the matter, your lordship?" he asks with a smile.

My expression freezes momentarily before smiling and showing him the sigil ring.

"Would this suffice?"

The butler examines the ring and nods. Probably had dealt with people using such ring.

"If you would please follow me, great elder." He bows and ushers me to follow him.

"Lead the way."

'Nepotism, fuck yeah!'

I follow him into an elevator.

It took a bit time to reach the floor.

Why, you ask? Because it's the top floor.

I stepped outside the elevator and froze. 

Why again, you ask?

Because in front of me is Grayfia. 

Grayfia Fuckin' Lucifuge!

The elevator door behind me closes.

Gazing at her, she's 100 times more beautiful than depicted on the internet

Silver back-length twin braided hair. Crimson irises. Red lipstick. And those damned tits that are accentuated by the navy blue vest!

'Aw shit.' I cursed as I felt the sleeping dragon stir.

* * *

'This is the man who attempted to disguise himself and walk into the main government building?'

Grayfia thought the young man was not right in his head since it is known that this building has one of the best guards in the territory. Hence, why the guards applied pressure on Senex and the head of guards alerted her of the anomaly.

'He did not show any hostility. But why hasn't he cancelled his spell yet. Surely, he is not THAT paranoid'

She was further intrigued when Igmund, the butler in charge of dealing with 'unsavory' visitors, let this man into the elevator and pushed the top floor button. She witnessed everything through [AVC] provided by the guards in the reception area.

'Looking at him in person, he appears harmless. Albeit, his real face looks rather...fiendish.' After thinking that. She closed her eyes to dismiss such thought since appearances can be deceiving. 

'What's more, that ring he is wearing. It belongs to the elite of Agares clan. I should inquire on why he is here before letting him meet dear husband. He seems young, so a bit of flattery might loosen his mouth' Her lips arched into a smile.

And so, Grayfia bowed "Welcome, your lordship."

* * *

Watching Grayfia bow with a smile gave me a half chub.

'Sh-shit! Calm down, you! it's not the time or place!' 

I return the bow and with a smile I say "Thank you, lady Grayfia." 

"...My. I am honoured to have my name known by an esteemed member of Agares. And so young at that" she cups her own cheek and compliments in a sultry tone.

..  
...

"Ok." I reply

'Waah....So fake...What the fuck does she want from me. Obviously sucking up to me. That's a major turn off there.' I deadpan at her attempt to butter me up.

Looking like she's shocked for a moment but that expression disappears as her smile returns.

She asks "May I have the privilege of knowing your name, your lordship?"

"...Donovan." I answer with a blank face.

"Thank you, lord Donovan." She bows.

'Lots of bowing today. I wish someone would grovel. Heh'

"Yes, anyways. I am here to obtain the Evil pieces. Show me the monument please." I say, wanting to get it over with since she seems to want to know about me, which I don't take kindly to. For the time being.

'Ahh..if only her husband just dies off or both of them become weak. I would have forced you to grovel.' I fantasized for a second.

Realizing that her acting is of no use, her pride takes damage.

"At once, lord Donovan." She replies and leads me to an office. The office of Lucifer.


	11. Meeting Lucifer

'If Grayfia is here, then her husband, Sirzechs, is here. Who I'm being led to. First her and now the Lucifer. Awesome...'

Intently savouring the view of her swaying wide hips and thicc ass. I now consider this encounter a blessing rather than a curse.

I followed her to an office door that has Lucifer's crest on it and she knocked.

***Knock Knock***

"Enter!" A permission was heard beyond the door. We enter.

Sitting upon a black throne with blood-red cushion, behind a lavish black and gold trimmed marble office desk, is Sirzechs Lucifer.

We step inside as Grayfia declares and stands next to him "Lord Donovan Agares is here to see you."

'I came for the damned pieces!' I hex the cold maid.

He looks at me, clearly through the disguise, then to the ring.

"We have not met. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. A pleasure to meet you, lord Donovan." He stands, walks over and offers a handshake with a happy expression.

'Damn youuu! What a fuckin' handsome bastard! Why couldn't I be reborn like that!' I wallowed in misery for a fleeting moment before answering his handshake with mine.

"Well met, lord Lucifer. I've heard much about you." I respond respectfully. And before I can let go of his hand.

He squeezes my hand lightly and still with that damned smile, asks "Mind telling me why you're trying too hard to hide yourself. Even after being found out, you haven't cancelled your spell."

A staring contest ensues between us for a whole minute.

...

'Shit, maybe I shouldn't act defensive when I'm around him. He is a person that can be trusted from what I remember. He wouldn't kill needlessly, I don't think that's his style. And he is the damn Lucifer, a powerful ally...maybe I can benefit from this meeting. Half truths it is then.' I decided to play him like a fiddle.

"Haah....Honestly, it's simply a bit of paranoia on my part. Don't want people to know about me." I sigh defeatedly.

"Well, that's a very anti-social behaviour. How come?" He asks. Still groping my hand like a clingy lover.

'What are you, my therapist?' I retorted.

"Since I'm planning to raid someone." I say with a grin

The happy expression on his face disappears. And he applies a bit of pressure to the handshake.

'Feels like my hand is a hostage at this point. It fuckin' hurts too!' Gritting my teeth a bit from the slight pain. I blame my lack of strength.

"That's not something someone of your stature should do." He warns with a glint in his eyes.

"Now now, hear me out first, I have a valid reason." I sweat a bit from the threatening aura he emanates.

Hearing what I said works and the pressure on the hostage lessens.

"Go on..." he urges.

'Ohh! Time to bullshit my way through!'

"I believe a branch family of the clan Naberius is conducting unethical experiments to create a Super Devil. I'm planning to locate their lab to retrieve the family of one of my father's peerage member. And of course, I will destroy their barbaric practices!" I declare with intense gaze and squeeze his hand with my toddler strength to add dramatic effect.

Listening to what I said. His eyes go wide in shock and then it turns into a glare. Contrast to his mischievous manner before, it's now deadly serious. Power of Destruction oozed from him for an instant.

Grayfia, that's standing behind him, also does the same. Only difference, there was always that serious attitude of hers.

"Those claims are...significant, to say the least. Many can be affected by such accusations. Do you even have proof?" He demands.

"Obviously I don't, but I plan on raiding them regardless." I try to look serious and decisive.

And to add sincerity, I cancel my disguise.

"...." He says nothing and simply observes.

'.....Damn, don't look at me like that. I'll blush from embarrassment by my 'heroic' act.'

"If you would allow me to voice my opinion, Master." Grayfia steps forward, still behind her husband and lowers her head askingly.

Sirzechs looks over his shoulder and nods.

She raises her head and glares at me briefly before saying "While I also agree that his statement is dangerous and lacks credibility. I believe that catastrophic events would ensue due to the emergence of the method to create Super Devils"

'Ah! my goddess!' I cry out of joy inside, for what I think is support to my claim.

She continues "That is why, even if it turns out to be false, and considering the great risk if we were to ignore the potential threat, this matter needs to be covertly investigated. I shall accompany lord Donovan. I will find out whether what he claims is true of false." She bows for permission to accompany me on a secret operation.

'Hmm...I don't think this situation is bad at all. I have a good weapo- no, an ally, an ultimate-class ally that can easily demolish any moron that gets in my way. In addition, I might get to know the icy maid. And probably get a few 'accidental' gropes here and there...ehehehe.' I drool from the imagination of fondling her juicy ass.

Grayfia feels a chill up her spine and closes her eyes, thinking that an ominous thing might happen during the secret op. But unbeknownst to her, the chill is from the menace in the room.

Sirzechs also closes his eyes and nods saying "If what he claims is true, then it is as you said it, dear wife. Catastrophic events would ensue. Both of you, please be careful and make sure to destroy the lab completely."

And finally, my hand is freed. He smiles awkwardly, apologetically says "My bad."

"It's fine." I rub my hand to relieve the pain.

Grayfia wanted to pinch her husband for calling her 'dear wife' but refrains since now is not the time.

Sighing at her husband's antics, she faces me "Lord Donovan, the operation might take days, if not more. Do you have anything important to attend to before we set off?"

Tilting my head remembering why I even came here in the first place, I gasp.

"Right! The Evil pieces!" I shout unintentionally.

Sirzechs looks surprised "Oh, you don't have your peerage yet? Your demonic power is quite exceptional, you should've gotten them already."

Kinda bashful from being complimented by the strongest Devil in history, my cheeks redden "Ahaha. Thank you. I trained really hard, y'know."

Looking at my state, he laughs and slapping my shoulder "Hahaha. I wish my little sister would earnestly train. She'll be getting her own pieces soon, I hope she can find good members."

'Easy on the shoulder, I'm fragile!' I smile through the unintended torture.

"Oh right!" He remembers "She'll be having her 10th birthday celebration later this year. Would you please come?" He offers.

"It wouldn't be on the same day as Seekvaira's, would it? If so, then I must decline. My clan's celebration takes precedence." I teasingly decline with grin.

He chuckles at my attempt to refuse someone of high status "No, my little sister's celebration is after the heiress'"

"If that's the case then I'll gladly attend and I'll be sure to bring a wonderful gift."

Not only is Sirzechs interested in what I said but also Grayfia.

"I'm expecting a good thing from you!" He states cheerfully.

***Cough***

Grayfia coughs to attract our attention and says "Lord Donovan. I will take you to the monument to obtain your pieces"

When we heard her. We shook hands.

"I will be going now. Take care, lord Lucifer."

"You too, lord Donovan. And make sure my wife is safe." He winks.

Hearing what he said. Grayfia pinched her husband's waist.

"Ahaha. I can't help but worry about you" He says as he stares into her eyes.

Grayfia simply stares back with a cold expression.

..  
...

'Get a room!' I shouted internally. Jealous of their flirting.

***Cough!***

Now it's my turn to cough to attract their attention.

"Lady Grayfia. The monument?"

She nods and bows to her husband "I will be going now, Master."

"Try not to do anything dangerous." He cautions her.

She then looks at me "We will be teleporting to the monument's site."

"Alright." I agree.

She cast [Teleport]. Both of us disappear from the office.


	12. Getting the pieces

Site of the Monument, Satan territory

Finding myself and the lovely Grayfia in a field of greenery, it would have been the perfect place to have a picnic. Only if that 10m tall sleek pitch black sinister monument wasn't here.

'The famous monument....more like infamous if we go by its design'

"Lord Donovan, please place your hand on the monument and channel your demonic power." Grayfia instructs with her serious expression.

'Should I tell her my real name? Grayfia may see it as a sign of trust. Earning 20 affection points. Heh.  
...Nah, I'll leave it as a surprise.'

Giggling to my mini-mischief, I step forward to touch the monument.

I place my hand on the sleek wall. The wall glows bright red light. And the aura of the monument pushes me back.

***FLASH***

I shield my eyes with my arms.

'Ohhh! Am I gonna get special pieces?! Mutated pieces?!' I feel my body tingling from excitement and expectation.

After a few seconds, the light subsides.

A box appeared, floating between me and the monument.

A rotted rectangular chess box.

I walk ahead and hold the box. I open it.

The chess pieces are rotted. And few pieces are missing their heads.

...  
.....

***Snort!***

I look towards the sound. It came right behind me.

It's Grayfia, her head facing the opposite way. She's shivering.

I look up to the sky, I lament silently.

'...At least I have [Ensalve]'

After a while of both of us calming ourselves. It's now dusk.

I mark the rotten chess box with my clan crest, so that I would be able summon it. And cast [Teleport] to send it back to the mansion, in my room.

Grayfia approaches me, smiles and bows "C-congratulation, lord Donovan. I hope you find reliable members for your peerage."

'She's still shaking. And I can see your smile cracking.'

"Had your fun?" I said, deadpan.

"Apologies, lord." She returns normal....aside from that smirk.

"It's almost evening. We should start." I try to forget about the shitty pieces.

"What is the plan?" She inquires

"Catching low-class devils from Naberius and extract info on where their young master is. He probably knows.....and because I think he might be weak, unlike the rest of his clansmen." I feel a bit awkward from telling someone of my barebone plan.

She folds her arms "Did you not think of the possibility that their young master might not know of the lab? And did you not think that if you were found out, their clan would hunt you down for transgressions against their own?" Since she's a little taller, she had to look downwards at me, straight in the eye. And started scolding.

"Um....maybe?" I avert my eyes from her cold red ones.

***Sigh***

She sighs and warns "You are an important member of Agares. Should your involvement be discovered, it would bring shame to their name. I am sure you do not want that, do you?" 

"Nnn...No." I shake my head.

'Wait....why am I being treated like a fuckin' kid?!'

I feel a hand on my head while I was thinking.

"How about we go about it in a different way." she smiles and rubs my head.

I nod absentmindedly.

'.....this is fine.' Thus, I discarded my dignity.

* * *

Naberius territory, main city

After I agreed that we do it her way. She cast [Teleport], and we popped directly into Naberius turf in some dark alley.

'Damn, is this the power of ultimate-class Devil? To be able to teleport from territory to territory without the use of Gate.' I renewed my determination to become even stronger.

Once we arrived, we cast [Look&Cloth M]. And Grayfia casts [Illusion] to turn us invisible, her spell won't be seen through by just anyone.

"Hoo...young lord is quite skillful. I am impressed." She compliments.

"Thank you. ...Can you change into something less...sensual?" I ask her while staring at her very distracting glorious valley.

Currently, My face is that of a mob character, wrapped in black cloth. I'm wearing a not-sneaking suit that is worn by a prominent family that loves eating certain legless reptiles.

And miss bombshell here changed her hair colour to blonde, long wavy. Donned a plain silver masquerade mask. And is wearing an erotic catsuit with her zipper pulled down to her navel

"Do you not like it?" She said in a bewitching voice as she leaned forward and squeezed her breasts together with her arms.

'I-is she excited? Or is she just different when she's not in her maid role and near her husband?' My thoughts jumbled up by the unexpected finding.

'To hell with everything. I said I'll take advantage of every opportunity I get to fondle this hag bitch!' I roared internally.

I reach forward for the two WMDs and...

***Grope~Grope~***

"Hm. Hm. They're exquisite. I commend you!" I nod and give her a thumbs up.

".....Fufu. Rather bold, aren't we." She said in an amused tone of voice.

***Bam!***

And before I suggest that we should get moving, I find myself on the ground, lying on my back.

"Ugh!" I grunt.

I look up and see Grayfia standing over me with her heeled boot slightly digging into my chest.

"Even if you are an 'esteemed' member of Agares, I WILL reprimand you for inappropriate behaviour." She says in a bossy way and digs her heel deeper. Her red lips curve into a sadistic smile.

"T-thank you for your hard work"

'This isn't all bad....but just you wait, the roles will be reversed one day.' 

Hearing my reply, she pulls me up by my collar. And pats my head. "Good boy."

Relishing in this blissful moment, I hear her continue "My codename will be Silver. What will yours be?"

I immediately reply "Vile Snake" with a serious expression.

"...Hmph. Unusual but interesting." She smirks

"Now, do keep up." She then says.

Still in the alley, she jumps up to the top of the building.

I saw her ass jiggle when she jumped. 'Yup, good stuff.'

Since I lack the strength to jump that high, I extend my wings and fly upwards.


	13. Spec Ops

I reach the top and see Grayfia waiting for me at the edge of the opposite side of the building. With her smirk that looks like it'll be a permanent facial feature.

I land and retract my wings.

'If I'm gonna jump from building to building, then it's doable. But jumping vertically without magic or wings is impossible for now.'

"Incapable of leaping that height?" She mocks.

"Keep making fun of me. You just wait." I leer at her partially exposed breasts.

"Do your best, Snake." She turns around and starts hopping buildings.

'Whoever planned this city, you have my thanks for stacking them close together' I start following Silver.

* * *

She's obviously not using her full power. If she did, I wouldn't be able to keep up. Still, this is almost using mine.

"Your speed is quite good, young lord." She looks back at me.

"And you're quite different from our initial meeting. How should I put it…" I try to find the right word, and say "Approachable. That's the word." 

"Oh, do you prefer me being strict and serious all the time?" She questions

"Prefer both actually. Both are just as entertaining."

"…Entertaining. Odd choice of word for calling someone frigid."

"Haha. Is that what someone called you? 'Frigid'? "

She 'pouts' "Laughing at my expense, truly a Vile Snake."

After that, we simply jump from building to building.  
Going wherever it is she has in mind.

And I enjoy what gravity is doin' to her assets.

* * *

She lands on a building and says "We are here."

I land next to her and relax for a moment.

'Keeping up with her is a good exercise. I wonder if she would train me.' I smile from imagining the happy mistakes I would make if she becomes my tutor.

"Do not get distracted." She flicks my forehead

'Your entire existence is distracting, hag.' I rub my victimized part.

"So, what now?" I ask. 

We reached the outskirt of the city.

She walks to the edge of the building.

"Do you see that mansion?" She nods toward the brightly lit huge mansion on a small hill. There isn't anything built around it. Only the mansion.

I nod.

"That belongs to the Nebiros. A branch family of Naberius. While you and master were talking, I asked Intelligence if there is anything suspicious regarding their branch families." She pauses for me to absorb the info.

Then continues "Nebiros became affluent in recent years. And when you mentioned their little project, I now believe that they are receiving support from those interested in it. I was also informed that a sudden influx of visitors started entering their territory, only to disappear." She looks at me for my opinion.

"Wow. This intelligence department deserves a raise." I replied.

Again, my forehead is flicked.

She deduces "I suspect that they might be holding a few captives in their dungeons, ready to be transferred for testing. And perhaps we will find clues on the whereabouts of their lab, somewhere in that mansion."

"It's worth a try." I concur

"Now that we have a clear target. All we have to do is sneak in" She smiles happily.

"You like spy movies don't you." When I said it, she looked away.

Trying to change the subject, she says "We will be sneaking into their mansion during one of their monthly ball as guests. Which is in 4 days, according to Intel."

"Why not just sneak in right now? We don't have to wait for…" I didn't finish my sentence. Because right now, Grayfia is giving me a mean look.

"We. Will. Attend. The. Ball." She decreed.

"Yes, your highness." I bowed jokily.

She nodded approvingly.

"Jokes aside, I know you can easily hide your appearance given your power. But what about me? Pretty sure they'll see through my [Look M]." I voiced my concern.

She inched closer. Held my cheek with her hand and said "Simple. Wear this."

With her other hand, she places her masquerade mask on my uncovered eyes .

'She smells nice.'

"And if they ask to remove it?"

"Lucky for us, it is a masquerade ball. Therefore, they will not ask you to remove it. For privacy's sake." She informs.

'How convenient.'

"I assume Intel will provide us identities and the invitations to the ball."

"Fufu. They will."

'She's in a very giddy mood. Guess she really likes spy stuff.'

"What are the chances of our identities be that of husband and wife? Hahaha." I laugh at my own joke.

"…"

"…"

Inside, I'm dancing out of joy.

'As her pseudo-husband it is only natural that I hold her intimately during the ball! Thank you, Intel!'

"What, I am not that old. I still look young." She says, out of nowhere. A faint blush can be seen on her cheeks.

'Ohh....is she conscious of her age? Kuku. My hag can't be this cute.'

Her expression turns instantly cold, she admonishes "Please wipe that disgusting grin off your face."

"Haha. I can't help it."

She sighs "We should survey the mansion. Plan possible exits, for when things go awry. And see where the patrols conduct their usual searches"

"How about we use [Mind Read] on the patrols. Extract more info and such."

"There is a possibility of one of them feeling something amiss and sets off the alarm. So that is a no, Snake."

"What about using [Teleport] as a means of escaping?"

"Magic circles that act as [Anti-Teleportation] are engraved around the mansion. And will be activated during the ball to prevent unwelcomed guests to arrive and leave."

"Hm. Then, We'll have to go with old fashioned espionage."

"Fufu. Exactly…I mean, yes. I suppose we have to."

'My adorable hag really likes this mission.'

She coughs and says "Let us go."

We jumped off the building and headed for the mansion.


	14. Suspicions

We surveyed the mansion. It is a huge ass place. The Nebiros are trying too hard to appear 'prestigious' with the decorations outside. Probably a sign of overcompensation.

The planned exits are four;

First is, if we were found out, we would go out guns blazing. The same is applied if we find prisoners and have to escort them out. Barbaric, but effective. And I won't have to worry about my safety, considering the ultimate-class company I'm keeping. When we reach outside the [Anti-Teleportation]'s effect radius, we [Teleport].

Second, we don't get found out, we take our leave through the front door.

Third, if we find prisoners and we're still unnoticed, we look for the engraved magic circles and destroy them. We and the prisoners [Teleport].

Fourth, if we were found out, cause enough panic for the guests to run away, we change our appearance and blend in with the escaping herd. We leave through the exit without a hitch.

We have to look for the info on the lab's location before doing any leaving and saving.

Sneaking into the private rooms inside the mansion. Find a document related to the experiments or the lab.

Perhaps interrogating prison guards, if there are any.

Last resort is beating it out of the Nebiros family members.

The patrols are pretty standard. Nothing hard to handle.

It took a couple of hours to finish surveying the place.

* * *

"And there you have it. What do you think?" I ask her with my arms open. Waiting for her opinion.

We are currently in a private room, eating at a restaurant. Grayfia led me here after the hard work we did.

We cancelled our [Look M] since we are in a private room.

As for our appearances, She just changed her attire, wearing a simple black dress. With a revealing cleavage. Her usual red lipstick. And her silver hair is in an elegant bun.

For yours truly, I'm kitted out in a black tux. At the behest of her highness, Grayfia.

"It is fine. If all else fails, we have the entire property along with its occupants vanish." She answers, sitting across from me.

"Haha. I hope I get to see your prowess when that happens!"

"I am sure you do." She sips her grape juice with grace.

'Grape juice. Does she dislike alcohol? Heh. Maybe she has crap tolerance.'

"By the way…" I look at her.

"Yes?" 

"What do you do in a ball exactly?"

"…You do not know what to do in a ball?"

"It's just dancing, right?"

"Yes, dancing and socializing."

"What kind of dancing?

"Fufu. Someone is nervous."

"It's my first time going to a place like that, I need to know what to expect. And how to behave."

"And how to dance." She adds

"And that."

She sets her elbows on the table, places her chin on her interlocked fingers and asks in an enchanting voice "Would you like me to teach you?"

"Yes, please" I nod eagerly.

"Hmm....then call me Mistress." She demands, her smile turns into a sadistic one.

"Do I have to?" I deadpanned in response.

"If you want to be taught."

"Just for dancing?"

She chuckles "Is there anything else you want me to teach you?" 

"How about a way to increase demonic power?" I ask.

"A way to increase demonic power…"

It took her a minute to come up with an answer "I do have a method for you." she averts her eyes.

"And?"

Her cheeks faintly blush.

"W-what kind of method is it?" I ask hesitantly.

"Ehem. It requires two people. One being very experienced in channeling their demonic power."

"Don't tell me…!"

"Do not say it!" She stands up abruptly and leans over the table in an attempt to cover my mouth. Alas, she fails.

"Dual cultivation! Sex!" I gaze at her with my starry eyes.

"Hah?"

.....

She sits back.

She rubs her temples.

She suddenly roars "What the hell are you saying to a married woman and a mother?!" 

I roar back "Why the hell were you acting embarrassed then?!" 

Her anger deflates when she hears my reply.

She says in a quiet voice, her eyes closed "The method, while not sexual, is done with two people…close together...skin contact." 

"We have to get naked and hug it out, is what you're saying."

She nods.

"Well ain't that nice. Haha!"

I continue "So, you still want to teach me that method?" I grin.

"Hmph. Only if you call me Mistress from now on."

I drop the grin. And with a serious expression I ask "Doin' that kinda thing with someone you just met. Not to mention, you're married and a mother. You either got loose screws or you're up to somethin' "

The air turns cold.


	15. 4 Days

"...Young lord is sharp." She compliments with an icy look. 

"Your acting just sucks." I rest my face on my hand.

"My, and rude." She cups her own cheek.

"I prefer the term honest."

...

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I may be up to something."

"Seriously, you're what, probably a thousand year old hag. And you're asking how?"

She squints her eyes, looking annoyed at what I said.

"Alright, don't get your panties in a bunch."

She tilts her head in confusion.

"It means don't get emotional over somethin' small." I explain.

"Calling a woman a 'hag' is not something small." She folds her arms under her udders.

"Haha. How about cute hag then?" I smile at the stupid name-calling.

Grayfia is not impressed.

"The answer to your previous question is simple. You're trying too hard to gain my trust."

"Trying too hard?" She tilts her head again.

'Yup. Cute hag.'

"All the nice treatment and showing off your lovely assets is an easy way to gain the trust of some young man. A very thirsty young man. Hell, I'd do it too if I were you."

"Only from those two reasons, you knew?" 

"Well, those and the offer to getting naked together. That really took me by surprise! Haha."

"…"

"Oh, and I don't think it suits who you are."

"Does not suit me? You say that as if you know me." She looks miffed.

"No, I don't exactly know you. But I do know it's not what someone like you would do. Especially with a person you just met."

"…"

"In case you're gonna kill me for reasons unknown to me, do know that I'm no threat to whatever it is you're thinking about." I say as I prepare to cast [Barrier] and [Teleport].

"Hmph…we never had the intention to." 

'We? She's most likely talking about Sirzechs.'

"Mind telling me why you're 'desperate' for my attention." 

"You are Agares' son."

"Says who?"

With a 'victorious' smile, she points "You."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Now it's my turn to tilt my head in confusion.

"You truly do not realise?"

"Enlighten me, 'Mistress'."

She says nothing and casts a spell. An [Ice] element spell.

A small ice mirror is formed in front of me. Reflected on that surface, is my face.

"Ah." I point at my face on the mirror. A face that looks similar to Agares.

Grayfia chuckles at my realization.

She then says "You are the only Agares clan member that closely resembles the First head."

"And from that, you assumed I'm his son?"

She wags her finger "At first, yes. But someone confirmed my assumption."

"Do tell." I lean forward, intrigued.

"Are you that 'desperate' to know?" She also leans forward. Her smirk makes a return.

I sigh "Yes, Mistress."

"It was rather easy. All I did was call him."

"…Him?"

She nods. 

"…No."

'There are only two people who know about me. And Shel isn't the type to blab carelessly.'

"Yes." She evilly smiles at my realisation.

"And how...exactly did that go?" 

"I congratulated him on siring a wonderful child. When he heard me praising his son, he went on and on about how hard-working you are. Your father is quite proud of you, S. E. N. E. X." She then winks, as if to spite me with her cuteness.

I facepalm.

'That father of mine...' 

"…What is it you want then?"

"You." She points at me.

I nod "I accept your marriage proposal."

"N-not that!" She denies, with a tiny blush on her cheeks .

"No takebacks" I shake my head.

She sighs "What I meant to say was, we need your skills."

"You haven't even seen my skills. And who the hell is 'we' exactly? You and Sirzechs? Tell him I'm not interested in him."

"You!" She fumed.

"Yes?" I grin at her riled up state. Kinda rare. 

She takes a deep breathe and exhales.

And asks politely "Could you please take this seriously?"

'Since she asked politely, I guess I can listen.'

"Sorry, go for it."

"Thank you." She then explains 

"The Four Great Satans need your skills. As you may know, their title is just that, a title. The real people holding the power are the Bael clan. Because of them and those that share their ideology, which dictates that only pure-blooded high-class Devils are superior and demonic power decides everything, corruption is rampant in the government. And due to their line of thought, peace between the three factions is impossible to achieve."

'I kind of share that same ideology. Only difference is, blood doesn't matter. Only power does.'

"So, you're gathering an army to wipe out the Baels and their ilk?"

"No!" She vehemently denied.

"Well, why not? it's a valid course of action." I shrug.

"We are not going to start another civil war!" 

'Oh, right. She went through one already.' Remembering that it's the war where she met her husband, Sirzechs.

"Why are you gathering people with 'exceptional' skills? You have the itch to just gotta catch 'em all?"

"Why do you say odd things sometimes? And no, we are gathering people to pressure those that would oppose the Four Satans in their venture for peace talks."

"And that won't result in a civil war?"

"Hmph. They forced our hands. They can only blame themselves."

"Why not just assassinate their best fighters? That would force them to bend over." I snicker at that thought.

"Their best fighters are also our best fighters. Did you forget that there are other races besides Devils in the Underworld?"

"Right..."

"What do you say?"

"Why me?"

"Intuition."

"Seriously?"

She nods.

"You sure you didn't just fall for me?"

"You are begging for a punishment."

"And what kind of position are you offering?"

"An operative. You will answer only to me and no one else."

"Not even the Four Satans?"

"I answer to them, not you."

"And the missions?"

"Mostly the same as this one we are on."

"Oh, are we gonna be partners then?"

She sighs "Yes, if the mission is of great importance."

  
  
"Why do I have to join? You should know that I'm by no means a charity case. I don't really give a rat's ass about others and what not."

"…Then what is it that you want? She asks.

I point at her with a smirk "You."

"You are witty, Senex. Again, what is it?" She sarcastically 'compliments'.

"I told you. And that's final." I lean back on the chair.

"Are you honestly saying that?" She frowns from the insinuation.

"Is it hard to understand that I want you to take me as your disciple?"

Her mouth gapes as she points at me.

"Hahaha! What do you think I meant when I said 'You'? Please get your mind out of the gutter, Grayfia. You are a married woman and a mother."

She grabs her drinking glass and chugs down its contents.

And slams it down on the table.

"You are good at annoying people, Senex"

… 

"If I accept you as my apprentice, you will join us?"

"Yes. And I do have some conditions that must be accepted."

"State your conditions." Her eyes turn sharp, an indication that she's focused.

"If I'm given a mission I don't like, I can refuse it.  
And if a mission turns too dangerous, I can abort.  
I can take days off whenever I feel like it. That's all."

I cross my arms, waiting for her response.

"T-that is all?" she asks, doubting that it's all I demanded.

"That. And you taking me as your disciple and teaching me everything you know."

'Having her as my master will not only benefit my training but also safety in case some dumbass tries something against me.'

"I accept your conditions. And I am to be addressed as Mistress." She stands, offering a handshake with a serious look.

"Thank you, Mistress." I shake her hand. 

When I shook her hand, a spell was cast.

It was [Teleport].

* * *

Unknown, pitch white room

  
"Um...Mistress?"

"Yes, dear disciple?" She replies with a 'sweet' smile.

"Where are we?" I look around, unfamiliar with the empty room.

"Why, we are in the training room. Our training room."

After saying that, her clothes shift from the sexy dress to a skin-tight training bodysuit, navy coloured.

"Since we only have four days until the ball, we will train non-stop. Do not expect much, given the time frame."

'Could've cast [Time M] if I was able to cover a large space with it. Which is hard to accomplish with my current demonic power.'

Hearing what she said, I change to my tight black shorts.

"And don't forget to teach me how to dance for the ball."

"That is your training outfit?" She dead-panned.

"Says you. Are you trying to distract me with those lumps of fat." I ogle her breasts.

'Although I am thankful for her choice of clothing.'

"Matters not. We will begin now!" She declares with an ice cold expression.

And thus, my four days of hellish training started.


	16. Ball Night

Unknown, White room  


  
It was impossible to even come close to touching her. Much less see her.

All I could glimpse before hitting the floor was silver.

***WHACK!***

"I'm on the floooor.." I plead, weakly.

"I can see that." She says, after lightly kicking my side.

"H-how longgg..?"

"Fortunately for you, tonight is the ball. We will stop for you to rest."

"Thank youu." I barely stand up, groggy from the beating.

I learned a lot over the past 4 days, especially how to dodge attacks. Attacks from an ultimate-class Devil.

She said that I don't really need much help in demonic power and magic. It all depends on refining it through self-training and combat. So we focused on other parts.

I did not realise it then. But, I lack experience when it comes to fights. 

Witnessing me throw idiotic punches and newbie kicks turned her into a merciless instructor.

For 4 days, she kept attacking me in order to teach me how to dodge. And she showed me how to at least throw decent physical attacks.

It was scary having an ultimate-class as your opponent.

If I ever end up fighting one, I'm gonna fight in the nastiest, underhanded, despicable and most deceitful way anyone could ever think of.

Oh, I was also taught how to dance. It's the reason why I was on the floor.

I got overconfident and felt up her behind.

And by Satan, was it divine.

Recalling that piece of heaven, I hear Mistress barking.

"Senex!"

"Yes, Mistress." I give her a sloppy salute.

"Were you listening?"

"Of course."

"…Sometimes, I regret taking you as my subordinate." She palms her forehead.

"You were saying, Mistress?" 

She lowers her hand and faces me "Yes, I was saying that you will be resting in this room until I return and pick you up for the ball."

'This sounds like a mother dumping her kid at a daycare.'

"Thank you, Mistress." I salute her again, sloppily.

"Stop with the salutes. We are not the army." After saying that, she teleports away.

'Ahh...I already miss her jiggles.' I thought as I lie on the floor.

And with a lecherous grin from thinking of how I will be groping her tonight, I fall asleep.

* * *

***Snore***

"..**** "

"Mmm" 

" **** "

"Mmm...meh.."

***Snore***

" *****! "

***Pinch***

"OW!" I reach for my butt. My painfully pinched butt.

"Finally up?" I hear someone say.

Turning around to face the soon-to-be-dead person who awoke me, I find Grayfia with her arms folded under her mounds.

"Ohh.." I am ensnared by what is in front of me.

Grayfia is wearing a long pure white off-shoulder dress that's hugging her body perfectly, showing all her curves.

The dress isn't showing much cleavage, but the dress' tightness is accentuating her puppies. 

Lips are glossy rouge. 

And her hair is blonde, in a updo. 

My reaction made her chuckle "Thank you. While I am flattered that you find me speechless. We must set off for the mansion."

"R-right." I stand, enamored with her visage.

"Hold still." Saying that, she cast [Cloth M] on my shorts and it turns into a classic white tuxedo.

It's awfully similar to that alcoholic british agent.

"How do I look? Dashing, I know." I strike a couple of poses.

"Yes, yes. Wear this." She hands me a masquerade mask

A black/white with gold trims masquerade full face mask. [(Depiction of the mask)](https://imgur.com/a/QeSQTX9)

"Nice taste." I put on the mask.

"You are welcome." And she puts on a feathery white masquerade eye mask.

"Do you have the invitations?" I ask.

"And the identities." She replies, waving two gold envelopes.

"Are we..."

She sighs "...Husband and wife."

"Hahaha! Aren't you a lucky woman!"

"Enough clowning, we have a mission." She rebukes in a strict tone.

"Yes, Mistress." I shrug.

She walks forward and casts [Summon].

Summoned next to her is a white board with info about the mission written on it. And a pointer in her hand.

With those two items ready, she starts debriefing in a authoritative voice, wearing elegant attire. A weird but welcoming sight.

"We will [Teleport] to the carriage. The driver will drop us off at the mansion.

We will proceed inconspicuously.

The guards will inspect the invitations and our identities at the entrance.

Once we arrive inside we will spend time studying the surroundings while dancing and socializing.

After that, we must find a way to sneak into the restricted areas, where we will split up.

There are two restricted areas, upper floors and the underground area, which do you pick?"

Raising my hand, I answer "Underground."

'I might be able to find interesting slaves or items there.'

She further debriefs "Do note that there are [Security] magic circles engraved throughout the restricted areas that detects magic, they will alert the guards if you use excessive amount of magic. Either destroy those circles without them noticing or keep it minimum.

Any questions?"

"Will there be a ultimate-class Devil attending the party, besides you?"

'If there are, I'll just stick to her at all times.'

Laughing at my apparent worry "Fufu. As far as I know, I will be the only ultimate there."

She then warns with a stern gaze "Nevertheless, you must not underestimate this mission, nor the enemies. I refuse to allow you to die on your first mission."

'Most guests will be high-class. And the guards, at best, middle-class. But, I don't think I have to worry, they usually don't bother training. I can deal with them.'

Thinking that my enemies are gonna be a bunch of lazy bums, helps in easing my worries.

Seeing as I have no further questions, she un-summons the items. Sending them back to where they originally were.

She walks towards me, fixes my bow tie and attaches a carnation boutonnière on left side of the jacket's lapel. Then nods at her work.

"Thank you." I say.

She smiles and gently strokes my shoulders to remove any lint "You must look the part, Senex."

'Yeah, she's not talking about the mission. Totally talking about her spy fantasy.' I inwardly chortle.

Feeling overconfident again, I hold her tight waist and flatter "And you definitely look the part." then give her waist a squeeze.

Clearly apathetic to my tease, she grips my wrists, showing it's her turn to squeeze.

***CRUNCH***

"Ahhh! I'm sorry, Mistress!" I try to pull my wrists free. Sadly, her strength is unfathomable.

Watching my feeble attempt to free myself from her iron grip, satisfies her. And she releases.

She once again tidies up my appearance. While doing so, says "Keep doing that and I might break you accidentally." She pats my cheek with a cruel smile, plainly showing that she enjoys seeing me writhe in agony.

"Yes, Mistress." I weakly nod and lower my head. 

'As long as I don't break, is it? Kukuku.' I snicker, while plotting my next move.

"We will now teleport to the carriage. Eyes peeled and keep your wits about you, Snake." She said in a commanding tone.

I lift my head up and nod with a focused expression.

She casts [Teleport].

A magic circle materializes on the ground, an indigo coloured circle. With a complicated letter L designed at center.

'Lucifuge clan circle. How pretty.' I thought, as we were teleported away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never watched or read Highschool DxD, but a new magic type has been added to DxD's Wikia called [Security Magic].
> 
> I will add [Detection], [Anti-Teleportation] and [Anti-Summoning] as part of said magic type.
> 
> I don't know if the spells exist in the light novels. Do tell if they are.


	17. To the ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out previous chapter's end notes about the new magic type [Security Magic]

Naberius territory, outskirt of main city

  
The indigo light dissipates. Looking around, I see that we are in an alleyway.

On my right is the Devilish Mistress herself, Grayfia. 

In front of us is a carriage pulled by two horses. A carriage made of red wood of sorts.

And on the driver's seat is a man in a dark brown trench coat, wearing a driver's hat. He looks like your typical middle-aged man. Clean shaven. And dark green hair can be seen poking from under his hat.

The man, finding two strangers teleport into a shady alley, rather than freak out, drops down from the driver's seat and stands next to the carriage's door.

He bows "Lord and Lady Atari, I am your driver for this evening, Wato."

I raise my eyebrow, looking at my Mistress "Atari?"

Grayfia answers my question "A forgotten, extinct family of Extra Demons. Is there a problem?" She also raised her eyebrow. Not knowing why I asked about the name.

"Heh. None at all. It's a good name." I found a funny surname to use in the future.

Watching the man's reaction, I ask my lovely Mistress, softly "Is he part of the Op?"

Grayfia affirms "He is usually the one who will be acting as our designated driver. If there is any need for that role."

I eyed the man, gauging him 'His demonic power is that of middle-class. I guess he really is just a driver.'

"I see." I silently cast [Look M] to change my facial features.

(silent cast = casting with [Illusion] to hide circle)

I remove the mask, walk up to the man, all smiles. And offer a handshake "Good to meet you, Wato."

'No need for him to know my appearance. Not like he can.'

Wato, being the gent he is, returns the handshake "Good to meet you too, Snake."

Grayfia also joins in on the greeting, she nods "Wato."

He greets her, bowing deeply. Respect hinted in his voice, says "Lady Silver."

Seeing him treat Grayfia in utmost respect, I mimic his greeting.

I bow too deep and with 'reverent' voice, say "Lady. Silver.'

Mistress, not liking me for making fun of her, grabs my earlobe and pulls me up to standing position.

"W-wait! You're gonna tear it off!" I regret teasing her.

She faces Wato, irritation evident on her "Do drive us to the mansion. After that, your duty ends." 

The driver nods and hurriedly opens the carriage's door.

Grayfia drags me by my poor earlobe. And the door closes after we enter.

* * *

  
  
Letting go, she pushes my face away so that I would sit on the black leather seat. And she sits on the opposite seat. Two people can sit on each seat. A tiny crystal stuck to the ceiling that's giving off light.

"Ooo~, you stretched my delicate part. Please take responsibility." I cancel [Look M] and rub my earlobe in a 'hurtful' expression.

"Hmph." She turns her head to look at the window, and coldly says "That is what you deserve for belittling me."

"Oh? Are you really upset? That was just a joke, y'know." I worry, since it's not normal for her to get upset because of teasing.

While we've only known each other for a handful of days, I can pretty much tell that, right now, she is displeased. If she wasn't, she would've verbally shot back.

I get up from my seat and sit next to her, the left side of her seat. There isn't much space, given that our thighs are touching.

Clearly not happy that I sat next to her, she crosses both her arms and legs. Still looking out the window.

'Oh, boy.'

I gulp and place my hand on her left shoulder to show good faith.

When I placed my hand, I saw her reflection on the window, her sharp eyes gazing into me.

I nervously smile. And attempt to console my unhappy cute hag "I'm sorry that I made fun of you back there. Usually, you would take it like a champ. And even better, retort harshly. I won't do that again in front of others. It'll be just us next time." I rub her shoulder to reassure her.

She turns her head, and with a cold stare, coolly says "Hmph. Disrespectful disciple, do not think that I am easily appeased. If you want to repent, you will be spanked 20 times." 

Hearing her demand, I sweat a bit.

'The way she said it sounds like something out of a Chinese novel.'

"S-spanking.. That's a very humiliating thing to do to your beloved disciple, isn't it? How about something tame, hm?" I try to change her demand.

"Hoh, then what would be enough to wash away the sin you have committed?" She crosses her arms tighter under her breasts, shaking the tightly clothed meaty orbs.

'Guh, this damned saggy tittied hag. Stop seducing me.'

***Cough***

I cough and answer "How about we dance at the ball?"

"We do not have to dance at the ball." She rejects promptly.

Seeing a bit of hope from the way she worded her rejection, I tighten my hold on her shoulder and say "Is it that you don't have to or don't want to?"

"...." She chooses silence and turns her head back to the window. A clear answer to me.

I move my head close to hers. My lips next to her ear. And whisper "How about we dance for most of the night. Not only that, but we'll do whatever it is you desire."

Her ear twitched. Showing that what she heard is to her liking.

'Hag, aren't you too easy?!' I'm troubled by such fact.

…  
  
Still facing the window. she responds "Do not mock me when there are others, ever again."

Hearing her concession, I hug her shoulders and rub my cheek against hers "Mistress, you're so cute when you're sulking!"

Surprised by the sudden attack, her cheeks redden and tries to peel herself off of me "Y-you mutt, unhand me!"

"Ehehe. C'mon, Mistress. This is skinship. It's a must between Master and Disciple." I try BS-ing my way into feeling her up.

"I have had apprentices before, and we never had done any of this!" She seizes me by the cheeks, and tosses me to the opposite seat.

"Ahn. You're being too rough on me. And you're cruel to boot, comparing me to your former conquests, you brute."  
I place the back of my hand on my forehead dramatically.

She sighs, smiling this time "Cease your buffoonery. We have arrived." And dons her mask

I, too, don the mask that she gifted me.

I look out the window. And see the mansion coming into view.


	18. Ball 1

Seeing the mansion coming into view, I notice there are other carriages behind us. Those that came before of us, continued their way down the road after dropping the guests.

I decided against casting [Look M]. It could lead to unforeseen troubles. The mask is good enough for the job. The only distinguishing thing about me are the pointy ears. Which is not uncommon.

Grayfia only changed her hair and eyes colour, blonde and gold respectively. No one will be able to see through her disguise due to her ultimate-class power.

Wato stops the carriage when our door is parallel to the mansion's opened gate, guarded by two low-class devils.

He drops down from his seat and opens our door. He announces "We've arrived, lord and lady."

I, being the somewhat gentleman, exit first and offer my hand to my pseudo-wife.

Grayfia, or should I say, lady Atari, takes my hand. And gracefully steps out of the carriage.

I then offer her my right arm. She reciprocates by locking her arm to mine.

She looks at Wato, and says "Thank you."

I nod to him.

Wato bows and takes his leave. Gets on his carriage and drives away.

  
"You are doing good so far." She praises, smilingly.

I put my left hand on hers, that's clinging to my arm "We're just getting started, my dear wife." I smirk as I see her smile turn upside down from being called that.

We walk past the opened gate, on the paved pathway that leads to the mansion. Each step she takes, her mammaries tremble.

She quietly says "I would appreciate it if you do not call me that when we are alone."

"Can't you let a man dream?" I nudge her left tit with my right arm.

Her response is a painful pinch to my arm.

I grunt lowly "I regret nothing."

There are guards scattered throughout the open garden. all of them at the level of average low-class. The stronger ones, the middle-class, are guarding the restricted areas and the host.

A couple has just arrived behind us. Exiting the carriage.

* * *

We reached the entrance to the mansion. Two attendants wearing black shirts, orange vests and black slacks waiting by the doors. The left side of their vests have the letter N inside a circle.  
Naberius and Nebiros share the same crest. Clans and their branch families do that, if they share the same initial letter.

One of them greets "Welcome, honourable guests. May we see the invitations and identifications." and both of them bow.

Grayfia hands them the two envelopes without a word. Like a true aristocrat.

The attendants validate the two documents quickly that it only last a couple of seconds.

Once the validation is done, the documents crumble into light particles.

"Thank you very much and have a wonderful evening, honourable guests." Again, they bow.

'What the. Is it to avoid recognition? Meh, that doesn't matter' I chose to ignore the bizarre outcome of the docs.

The door opens and we head inside.

* * *

The interior design is that of 17th century. However; there is no 'classical' touch to it. It is just...gaudy.

When we entered, another attendant appeared to guide us to the ballroom.

Now, we are walking through the long hallway of the mansion. The foul design contaminating our eyes.

There is another couple ahead of us, walking slowly. Unlike us, who are wearing 'modern' garments, they are dressed in a way that would've suited the idea of the interior design. Unfortunately for them, it makes the scene quite ludicrous due to the ugly surroundings.

We lowered our pace so as to not overtake the lady and gent. It would be rude otherwise.

Since it'll take time to reach the room, thanks to the slowpokes. I decided to lay my eyes on the wondrous scene that is, my wife's hooters.

'Up, down, up, down, up, down.'

Hypnotized, I didn't notice that she is about to pinch.

***Pinch***

"Ngeh~" I let out a suppressed sound to avoid attention.

Her attack backfired when she heard what I produced.

She instantaneously pulled out a hand fan from her cleavage using her right hand. And unfolded it, covering her face.

Her left hand, that's holding my arm, turned into a clutch. Her nails almost digging into my flesh.

I can see her shoulders quivering.

'It hurts, but seeing her like this is worth it.' A simper can be seen under my mask.

And she kept her face hidden behind the fan until the ballroom entrance was close, depositing her hand fan into her sacred valley.

* * *

We reached a wide arched entrance to the ballroom.

The room is very spacious. The ceilings are high up. Both the walls and ceilings are decorated extravagantly.

Guests are already socializing and some dancing.

We arrived not too late, nor too early. Just on time.

Most of them are wearing 'old' attire. 17th, 18th and 19th century fashion. Some, like us, are wearing relatively modern suits and dresses.

At the far sides of the room, are long catering tables. Behind the tables are attendants serving the foodies.

The dancers are going at it on the dance floor, located at the center of the room.

The gossipers are standing at the sides of the dance floor. Talking about politics and the latest scandals.

* * *

When we entered through the arched entrance, some eyes landed on Grayfia. 

'Can't blame them. She's very alluring. Especially her you know what.'

I glance at her "I did promise you a dance, didn't I?"

Her lips curve, smiling "I was sure that you would have raided the food once we entered. It has been a couple of days since we last ate, after all."

"Oh, I can hold out much longer than mere couple of days. Also, I would rather have fun with you." I leer behind the mask.

Easily discerning my expression behind the mask, her eyes turn cold while her smile remains "If you try anything 'funny', I will put a hole in your foot. I am wearing my favourite heels."

'Empty threats. You wouldn't jeopardize the mission by causing a commotion.'

"Why, I would never. I swore to wash away the sin I've committed by having us dance the night away." I stand in front of her and bow, offering her my hand in invitation for dancing.

"Fufu. You fool, you are attracting attention." My antics did garner a few looks and laughs. Including hers.

She took my hand, accepting my invite "Very well, let us dance."

Putting her in a good mood, I escorted her to the dance floor.


	19. Ball 2

We made our way to the dance floor. There are couples who are dancing to their own tunes. A bit chaotic, but fun. The main event hasn't started yet, I guess.

Reaching the edge of the floor, Grayfia unlocks her arm from mine. She stands in front of me and raises her right hand, asking me to take it.

And by the dark lord, I will.

I hold her hand with my left. We step into the ring, side by side.

Thanks to the room being vast, we chose a spot where there isn't 'traffic'.

We face each other. I position my right arm to the back of her waist. She places her left hand on my right shoulder.

Now that I am directly standing in front of her, my eyes and her chin are aligned, due to her wearing heels. Meaning, I can easily motorboat her. It's a shame that I'm wearing a mask.

"Slow dance?" She asks, mockery visible in her eyes.

'She knows I suck at dancing. Obviously I'm gonna start with an easy one!' 

"You should be grateful. You get to dance with the great I. Take pride, woman." I 'arrogantly' assert as we start swaying.

In a playful tone, she inquires "What did you accomplish to consider yourself great, if I may ask?"

We are now dancing in a smooth movement.

"It's what I will accomplish, dear wife." The mask hides my facial expression, but my eyes show what it is.

She uses her left nails, that's on my shoulder, to dig into my skin.

"Would you care to share?" She smiles sadistically, enjoying the feeling of almost piercing my flesh.

I flex my right arm's muscle to resist her penetration "Ngh. Lots of stuff. But the most would be to reach the apex of power."

She commends "Quite ambitious. An attractive trait to have." And liking what she heard, she stops the drilling operation on my shoulder.

Then cautions "Path to the apex is a long and arduous one, filled with all sorts of 'true monsters'. Do you intend to challenge them?"

Relaxing my muscle, I recall three of the strongest in the Devil world "There's Redhead, Scientist and that Worthless guy. Two are Super Devils and one is an undefeated rating games champion who has a scary ability with an ironic name. Now that I think about it, it might take thousands of years to even come close to them."

"You forgot about the other two Great Satans." She retorts with a straight-face.

Remembering the magical girl and the general, who are also mighty "There's them. Haha."

I continue, glaring at her "There's also you."

She chuckles "Placing me in the same category as them, you flatter me."

"You're as powerful as them. A 'true monster'."

Her eyes turn sharp "Are you planning on defeating me?"

Still dancing slowly, I whisper "Defeating you? I'm planning on thrashing you." 

Hearing my declaration, she smiles "Hmph. Too ambitious, you unfilial disciple."

And adds "Nevertheless, I did not take you for someone who would pick fights just to prove their strength."

I answer, puffing out my chest "And you're damn right, I don't." 

She sighs "Of course not. You would not do anything for free."

"Haha. You know me well, wifey." 

She aloofly stares "Too well, I am afraid."

After that, we danced until the host graced us with his presence. He brought along his middle-class guards.

The host, current head of Nebiros, is a fat bastard type of guy. Peak middle-class, a testimony to how lazy he is, despite his superior heritage.

'He's totally into shady shit, alright.' I thought, as I see the lower half of his face isn't fully covered by the plain orange mask, because of all the fat in his cheeks and chin.

All the guests stopped and faced the host who came from the opposite side of the entrance, which everyone came from.

Using his wings, he barely elevated himself so that everyone would see him. His bulging gut trembled as he greeted with sweat forming on his forehead from flying  
"Ladies and gentlemen, *Wheeze* I thank you all for attending. I also welcome our new guests for coming to this monthly ball. *Wheeze* This event is to celebrate and honour the Four Great Satans. Hail *Wheeze* the Four Great Satans!"

**"""Hail the Four Great Satans!"""** Everyone, including Grayfia, cheered.

"Hail the Four Great Satans." I was one second late. Thankfully, I was not noticed. Not like they'll start a witch hunt.

Having said his greeting, he lowered himself to ground level. He went on to socialize with the foodies.

The guests returned to doing whatever it is they were doing.

We resumed our dance.

"We definitely have to have a talk with the host when we're finished." I remark.

She orders "Others will handle that. You need to focus on the matter at hand."

" 'Others'? I thought it would be us two?" I ask, surprised by the fact that there will be more than just Wato joining this mission.

She candidly informs "Initially, yes. But thinking through over the past 4 days, taking risks is not recommended. Therefore, I called other operatives to assist in taking down the members of Nebiros and to destroy the lab."

'Revealing this all of a sudden, does she not trust me? ...I wouldn't trust me. It hurts, though! Senex will remember that.' 

Hiding my hurt fee-fees, I sneer "Hopefully, they'll catch him on time. If he doesn't get a heart-attack first, when he finds out his project is wrecked."

'Still, other operatives are on this mission? Tsk. They better not get in the way.  
And if I remember right, there are data files containing Super Devil project inside one of the white cat's hair clips. The moment I find her, I'll teleport both hair clips to my room. Those pests will die if they touch the kittens.'

"Have you planned your way into their underground area?" Her question brings me out of my contemplation. 

I hesitate in answering her question. All I did while dancing was looking at her mounds "...Have you?"

"Why did I even bother asking." She closes her eyes, appearing crestfallen.

"No need to be melodramatic, Mistress. They do say 'Where there's a will, there's a way'. I got this." I wink.

She scoffs "All you '_got'_ is overconfidence."


	20. Ball 3

'A way into the underground area. How the fuck do I get there? Is it like back in the mansion, using the stairs or an elevator?

What about bypassing the guards? Steal their clothes? Oh! Like that bald agent with barcodes on his nape. Knock one of them out? Nah, I can just use [Cloth M] to replicate their clothes and mask. I do need to kill one and assume their identity, having one extra personnel might put a mark on me.

Hm. Casting [Mind Read] and [Mind Control] on one of the low-class guards? No wait, I have yet to fully master those spells, too much magic will disperse and I'll get detected.'  
  
  
  
Right, this plan might work;

Step 1 - Get to the restroom by asking an attendant to lead me. Once inside, call for him, kill the attendant and copy his appearance. Since my demonic power is higher than every person in this room, besides Mistress, I won't get noticed.

Step 2 - Using the attendant's face to roam the mansion, find a guard that's alone, which is unlikely. Perhaps changing my appearance to that of a female and luring him to secluded place, killing him and taking his identity.

Step 3 - Using the guard's identity, search for a way to the underground.

'Guh. My head hurts.' I contracted a special disease that inflicts headache when I think too much. Very serious stuff.

In the midst of the dance, I divulged my plan to Mistress. Maybe it's me, but I think her eyes shined for a second when she heard what it is.

Entertained by her disciple's simple plan, she responds "Fufu. I suppose your plan is somewhat reasonable. And even should you fail, you will take it as a lesson to better yourself in future missions. Now, proceed with your plan. I will start mine shortly after."

By her order, I comply "Yes, Mistress."

However; since we'll be separated for a bit, I'll be leaving my mark on her.

My nasty, foul mark.

I abruptly stop our dance. Stunning her, round-eyed. I glance over her shoulder to make sure that no one will be able to see my face. I move my right arm up to her back to hold her.

Using my left hand, I lift my mask to uncover my mouth as I tiptoe, I bite down on the right side of her neck.

Not hard, mind you. The teeth are spiked. Although, I doubt I would be able to leave a wound considering her power.

"Mmm!" Startled by my actions and the sensation on her neck, she buries her face into my right shoulder, stifling her moan whilst hugging my back.

Hearing her unexpected erotic moan, I bite down harder. And move my right hand from her back, down to her soft tush, grabbing hold of her right ass cheek.

My fingers sink through her dress and into her derrière like dough. Kneading it in a gyrating motion a few of times.

'Fuck! What are they made of! By hells below, I will make you mine, Grayfia!' I vowed, as my dragon awakens.

"Mmpfff!" She leans her body on me for support. I feel her nails digging into my back.

  
It lasted a couple of seconds, long seconds of bliss. Before I ended it, out of fear. And thanks to the fear, my erection fades. Walking with a pitched tent would've been embarrassing.

'A-alright, I guess that's enough. If I stick around, she'll crush my jewels.' I unbite her neck and let go of her behind. I lower my mask and look around. Luckily, everyone is busy having fun to notice.

Her left cheek resting on my shoulder. Eye mask tilted. Face scowling and red from shame. Breathing heavily. All while hugging and leaning on me.

Looking at her neck, there's a bite mark. The area of the bite is red, a contrasting colour to her ivory skin.

It stands out, possibly bringing unwanted attention to her.

Being the 'gentleman' that I am, I undo my bow tie. Cast [Cloth M] on it to turn it into a small white neckerchief. And wrap it around her neck, hiding the evidence of my wrongdoing.

Panting, she softly says in a incensed tone "Y-you...will get spanked a 100 times when this is over!" Her eyes glow momentarily. 

"Couldn't resist you, Mistress. A-ahaha..." Confidence fleeting, I gently grab her arms and remove them from my back. And help her stand steadily.

'My back kinda stings.' I look at her nails and sure enough, the tips have a bit of blood on them.

'Was the bite that intense for her?' I feel some sense of pride from knowing that I can make The Strongest Queen react like that.

Pushing my hands away, she palms her neckerchief where the bite is. Face flushed, she irritatedly orders "I do not need your help. Go do your part, operative."

Seeing that she's now able to stand on her own, I bid her adieu.

"B-Best of luck to you, Mistress." 

I went to look for the closest attendant.


	21. Ball 4

Separating from Grayfia, I found the closest attendant outside the dance floor. A low-class male of average build. He stood there with his arms behind his back, wearing a plain orange mask and the same clothes as the attendants who validated the invitations.

Walking up to him, I haughtily demand "You there. Do show me where the restroom is."

He snapped his head to my direction, he stutters "A-as you wish, lord!" his voice cracks at the end.

He starts to lead the way, walking rigidly. And I follow him.

'Poor thing. I won't let your death go in vain.' I pitied the fool with tears welling up in my eyes....Nah, who am I kidding.

Leaving the room, I take a quick look over my shoulder to see Grayfia. She went to eat, joining the foodies.

'Mierda, should've gotten something at least. Those pastries look finger-lickin' good. I'll rob all the munchies when I'm done sweeping the underground.'

Making extra plans to snatch the food after completing the task, I exit the room, following my soon-to-be identity.

* * *

It took almost 2 minutes to reach the restroom.

'Placing it far away, is it to keep the smell from reaching the ball room? ...Works for me anyways.'

Excitement welling up from the anticipation of slaughtering my first prey. The lifeless prisoners back at the mansion don't count, they were fleshy toys.

"Here we are, lord. Please take your time." He bows next to the restroom's door.

I stand before the door. Eying the attendant from the corner of my eye, I bark "I require your aid inside. Follow!"

"L-lord?! I am sure you are extremely capable of doing everything and anything. I n-never doubted you for a second!" He backs away slowly, his face paling and voice quivering.

'Haha. He makes it sound like I'm gonna rape him. Well, I would've, if he was a woman or at least a cutey. But for making me laugh, I'll make your death swift.'

Feeling kinda sad for killing this humorous individual, I 'grievously' order once more with a threat added "Do you want me to drag you by your throat to your master and tell him you are disobeying a noble?"

What I said helps. He bows deeply and begs "P-please don't tell master! I will aid you in anything!"

"Yes yes. Let us go." I said and enter first.

"Yes, lord!" He energetically responds. Happy that his master won't know of this and torture him for it.

* * *

Like the corridor, the spacious restroom has ugly design. 

It is also meant for one person.

***Click* **

The attendant locks the door after we enter.

"I await your order, lord." he says determinedly.

Him putting on a brave front is somewhat admirable.

I stand in the middle of the room "Firstly, assist me in pulling down m-my trousers." I did my best to not laugh at the stupid sentence I uttered.

"At once, lord!" Nodding with fervour, he proceeds to kneel at my feet. His hands going for my trousers, I stop him "Wait."

He looks up "Y-yes?" 

"What is your name?" I ask the poor bastard.

He replies "Arnor."

"Arnor, is it. Thank you." I place my right hand on the top of his skull and my left under his chin. And using the strength of a upper middle-class Devil, I twist the head of this low-class Devil. Ending him swiftly.

'Our time together was short and you made me laugh, my friend. Your noble sacrifice will benefit everyone, namely me.' Thanking the courageous young man, I remove his mask to emulate his face.

I cast [Look&Cloth M] to become Arnor. Those two spells don't use much magic.

Done becoming him, I stand over his lifeless cadaver 'And now, to get rid of the evidence.'

I strip him naked, bundling up his clothes. Cast [Cloth M] to turn them into one large cloth trash bag and produce a few strings for binding, to make him compact.

Positioning him in a fetal position, I bind him tightly.

After binding, I pick up the naked man and deposit him in the bag. And tie-close it.

Thanks to superior Devil strength, I carry the bag one handed "Sweet. Now to dump this in a storage room, or somewhere no one will look."

In Arnor's face, mask and clothes, I exit the restroom. Carrying the trash bag with a happy smile from a job well done, hidden by the plain orange mask.

* * *

Opening the rooms in the same corridor, they are either restrooms or offices. Both would be bad to dump the bag in. And there are only handful of them.

Searching for a room no one would enter, I come across another attendant in the hallway, wearing the same clothes.

'Please let him be an idiot.' I prayed to the great cosmic entity.

He waved his hand, greeting "Hey, whatcha got there? Is it a corpse? Gahaha!"

'Definitely an idiot.'

...I shrug "Boss told me it's a noble's waste. Think you could lend me a hand?"

He takes a step back, pushes his hands forward in rejection "Noble's waste? No way, that's totally his crap or puke! They eat a ton and shit a ton. You're on your own, bro." He then walks around me, avoiding the bag like the plague.

I call out with 'annoyance' in my voice "Asshat, at least tell me where I can dump this. I forgot the damn place!"

He retorts "Your mother is the asshat. Just go all the way until you reach a dead end. Then go right. Ask the guard to take you down to the basement where the incinerator is. Good luck dealing with him." And my hero walks away.

I continue walking down the hallway. 

'They eat a ton and shit a ton... Do they not use their demonic power to clean themselves from inside? Is it unknown or is it that they're lazy? Hm. Gotta thank father for teaching me the trick.'

Reminding myself to get him a great gift. I see the dead end.


	22. Ball 5

Reaching the dead end, I turn right into another hallway. Per the dude-bro attendant's instructions.

'He did say to ask the guard to take me down the basement. Will I get access to the restricted underground area? Hm. He wished me luck in dealing with him. I'll throw him in the incinerator if he proves to be a hindrance. I wonder how Grayfia is doing?'

Hoping that the guard is also a moron. I march forward, looking for him.

This part of the mansion is empty. Haven't seen anyone after dude-bro. Is it a sign that it's close to the restricted area?

Walking down the corridor silently, I spot someone standing straight beside a large door.

'...Frick. It's a middle-class Devil!' I cursed, after gauging his demonic power.

'His demonic power isn't anything special. However; his physical strength should be close to mine.... No need to panic. S-sure he might have more experience fighting, but I should be able to hold my own with physical attacks, right? Speed will be the deciding factor, I have plenty of that.' I grit my teeth, regaining the courage that slipped away moments ago. And continue onwards.

The guard wearing all black suit and white mask, noticing the new arrival, glares at the low-class servant "Oi, slave. ya ain't supposed to be 'ere at this time."

I stop, only 2 meters away from him "Um...well, the boss said to drop this in the incinerator." I shake the bag lightly. "He said it's a noble's waste." I answer, using the same excuse I used on the bro. While putting strength into my left leg in case I have to knock his lights out.

He shouts, his glare intensifies "Wassat?! Why wasn't I informed ya were comin'? Dis ere's a private sec. Ya ain't allowed to walk willy nilly!"

Ready to kick his chin off, I calmly explain "...Maybe the boss didn't find it important enough to report? It is just a bag of shit and puke."

Getting madder by the second, he spits out "Fuck dat lardass! He thinks I ain't important enough to report to?! I'll 'ave ya know, I be guardin' da most important entrance! E-Even if it's connected to da garbage disposal room!"

'Fuckin' annoyin', aren'tcha!' Ticked off by his complaining, I take a deep breathe and exhale. 

Trying another tactic, the 'Deal with it yourself'. I reply "Look, how about you dump this yourself." I lower the bag slowly. "I got other duties to attend to."

I turn to walk away, only for a hand to clamp down on my shoulder. 

Looking back. His mask is almost touching mine. 

With a furious tone, he yells "Ya shitty slave, want me to pick up garbage?! 'Am yer superior! Now take da trash and follow me!"

He turns around, opening the large door with a kick.

I grab the bag and follow the moron inside. 

'The Nebiros are stupid bunch, for picking guards like this.'

* * *

Closely following the guard, I see a metal double door up ahead. An elevator.

When we reached the elevator he swiped his bracelet on the pad, next to the metal door.

The door opened and we step inside. There is another pad inside, they range from number 1 to 4. Looking up, I see a panel above the door. Number '1' is displayed. He presses '3'. The feeling of descending strikes as the number on the panel goes from '1', down to '2' and then '3'.

'Elevator. Key bracelet. 1 is ground floor. 2 is probably unimportant. 3 is the garbage disposal? 4 is definitely where I have to be. I need the bracelet, this man needs to die.' Decided my next move, we step out. And into the dimly lit path.

Still following the grumbling man, there are closed doors we passed by.

'I will check what is inside after stuffing him in the incinerator. Perhaps I should also check out 2nd floor, the engraved magic circles might be there. Destroying those will improve my chances at success.'

* * *

"We're 'ere." I hear the guard call.

In the middle of the hall on the right side, he pushes the door open.

I go in after him. And see the incinerator. A sizeable one, with a tube connected to the ceiling. The temperature is warm here. The room is clean, to avoid things accidentally catching fire.

Standing to it's left, arms folded, he commands "Get to it already!"

"Alright, alright. I'm onto it." I walk slowly towards it, carrying the bag.

"Hurr-" Before he got to finish his sentence, a bag came flying at him.

Being a middle-class Devil, he was able to block the projectile with his arms. But, the speed of the throw and the weight made him tumble backwards.

"Gugh!" He grunted, falling on his back. Looking up, he saw a foot. My foot.

The moment he fell, I ran to his left side to not get kicked by him. Once I reached next to his torso, I used all my strength to stomp on his throat with my right foot.

The guard wasn't just a barking dog. On his back, he caught my foot with both hands. Albeit with difficulty. What is now separating my foot from his throat, are his hands. I am now choking him.

"Kkkuuhh! Ya...facker!" He lashed, spit coming out.

'Bastard is stronger than I thought!' I feel my foot being lifted slowly.

Panicking, I see his legs are spread, I grab my hard mask and hurl it downwards to his crotch. Hitting bullseye.

"GAaa!" He screeches. His strength lessens for a bit. My foot is closing down on his throat. "Khh!" He chokes.

His legs start to flail. I clench my teeth and apply more pressure.

"!!!!" Through the two holes of his mask, I can see his eyes wide open, staring back.  
He starts to convulse for seconds, before lying there motionless. My foot still on his throat.

To make sure he's dead, I quickly lift my foot up and bring it down, crushing his neck.


	23. Avenging 1

I remove my foot from his neck. And take a step back.

"...That was something. Ha-Hahaha!" I laugh as I look down upon my prey, triumphant smile plastered on my face.

'It was kinda scary. The training with Grayfia and gutting those prisoners helped steel my heart.' I thank Mistress and the noble sacrifices those prisoners made.

I sit on my ass and massage my foot 'I seriously need to increase my strength, bastard almost pulverized my foot.'

I glance at the fallen guard 'Staying alive feels awesome.'

After taking a breather to massage my foot and calm myself, I get on my feet.

I approach the corpse and remove his mask, copying his face, suit and mask, on the off chance someone sees me. I also loot the blue bracelet on his wrist.

Done desecrating, I check the incinerator. It has a large square metal door. There is no glow around the edges, meaning it is turned off. Opening the door, inside is a space that can fit a lot of trash. Enough to fit 2 people.

'The first honour goes to Arnor, he was the first to go.' I search around and find the bag, the now bloodied bag.

'Ugh. I don't even want to know what happened to him.' Respecting Arnor's privacy, I grab his casket/trash bag and toss him inside the space. The guard who put up a good struggle goes next.

Shutting the door. I look for a switch of sorts. A box with buttons is placed next to the door, under one of the buttons is 'ON'.

'Obvious.' I press the button and the incinerator starts. Less than a minute and a golden glow appears on the edges of the door. Fire is consuming their bodies.

After a few seconds, I press a button that has 'OFF' under it. Turning the machine off, I leave the room in my new disguise and bracelet key.

'Evidence. Terminated.'

I begin inspecting the other rooms on this floor.

5 mins to search all rooms and my effort was in vain. All of them either had incinerators or were empty.

'Reminds me of exploring in video games. Thinking there is something in a room, only to find nothing. Fun times, but not as fun as now.' I aim for the elevator as I recall from previous life.

With the bracelet, I swipe at the pad next to the door and hop into the elevator, I stare at the number pad.

'Do I go for 2nd floor? It might be the place where guards lounge or where the engraved circles are. Maybe both....for sure both.'

***Sigh*** "Should've asked the guard." I once again suck at asking the right questions at the right time.

'Here goes nothing.' I press '2'. I ascend to the upper floor.

* * *

***Bing*** The elevator sounds.

Door opens and ahead of me are two middle-class guards in a hall, in a black suit and white mask uniform. Each leaning on the side walls while chatting, were chatting.

'Two middle-class. Short one is weak, lower middle-class. The biggun is the same as the dead guard.'

"Tha fuck are ya doin' 'ere?" Asks the big one in a irate tone.

"Prolly has to shit. Hyahaha!" The other, who is short, laughs like a hyena.

'Merde. Do they know the guard? If so, fighting here without magic will get me killed. But, I can try talking like him...This is gonna be dumb.'

Copying the dead guard's hoarse voice, I reply "W-Wassit matta to ya? 'Am takin' a fuckin break."

The large guard comes closer "Feelin' unda' tha weatha', are we?"

The hyena goes "Yeah! Yer soundin' bit off!"

'I-Is it that obvious?' I sweat under the mask.

Folding my arms like he did, I strongly retort "I said 'am takin' a break! Gotta problem?!"

The big fella snorts like a boar. "Nah, s'all fine an' dandy. 'Am gonna take the shift." He points at the hyena "Yer afta' me. An' ya betta not be sleepin' when me shift ends." The hyena nods multiple times like a bobble head.

He takes the elevator up to the 1st floor. And hyena stands guard here.

Looking at hyena, he turns his head away, avoiding eye contact.  
  
'Hm? Is he afraid? Not so tough when you're alone, are you? ...He should know where the circles are. Coercion it is.'

"W-What're ya lookin' at?!" He says, as he sticks his back to the wall.

I close in on him. Thrust both arms on the wall, trapping him. And with a menacing tone, say "Hell are ya actin' like a scaredy-cat for? 'Fraid bein' alone? Don't worry, I won't bite. Kuku" I had to slightly look down to glare at him. He's about 165cm.

He shivers and mumbles "N-no, I'm not."

"Oh, izzat so? Well then, ya should show me around."

"The hell's that suppose- Guh!" He's interrupted.

I wrap my hand around his neck and threaten "It means, if ya don't show me around to jog my memories, I'll wring yer neck. Do ya understand?"

"Khuk! Y-Yesh!!" He replies, coughing.

Letting go of him, he drops to his knees. Rubbing his own neck as he gasps for air.

With a happy tone, I ask again "Will ya show me around then? Or do I 'ave to choke ya?" 

"I-I'll help ya! Please don't!" He cowers, using his arms to cover his head.

'Did I break him? No, I think he was already broken. Having him spill the beans will be easy. Kuku.'

With my hands on my hips, I loom over him. I cut to the chase "Right, tell me where the engraved magic circles are?"

"The circles? I-in the room with the black door."

"Really... And remind me, how many guards are currently on this floor?"

"Yer talkin' funny...Hiee!" I glare at him for not answering.

"Th-there're 12 people here!"

"Including you and the big guy?" I ask. And he nods.

I close my eyes to think '10 people. Middle-class. ...Yup, this is a shitty situation.' I excluded the shorty, he seems useless for some reason. As for the biggun, he'll be occupied guarding the entrance.

I open them and look at the kneeling hyena up and down. He isn't carrying any weapon. And neither do I.

"How come you aren't equipped with a weapon?" I ask.

"Weapon? Who needs that? I have my fists an' magic!" He raises his fists.

'Fair point.' 

"Are there weapons on this floor?" 

"Yeah..." He replies, unsure.

"...Whatever. What about the black door, is it guarded?"

He scratches his cheek with the mask on, out of habit. "No... I mean, they should, but they aren't." 

I crouch down so that I eye him directly "Meaning, no one is guarding the circles?"

He bobs his head. "Uh-huh. But the door needs two special bracelets to open. Black shiny ones. Not like our blue ones!" He waves his wrist, that has the same blue bracelet as mine, in my face.

I shove his wrist away. "Who has the black ones?"

"The Capt an' Vice-capt." He answers, despondent. 

'Did they mess him up?'

"The Captain and Vice-captain, where are they?"

"Their private offices." He twiddles his fingers.

'That leaves 8 other guards. Still tough to handle without magic.'

"Where are the other guards on this floor now?"

"...They're at the recreation room." He grows more despondent when he replied.

'Lazy bums. And I assume they don't let him in there. Treated like the black sheep.'

"And you are standing guard while they are having fun. That is quite unfair." I 'sympathize' with him.

He raises his head fast and stares at me with his big sapphire irises, complaining "R-Really unfair! I've never been in that room. An'..An' I worked here for years!" He almost chokes on his words.

I pat his head, reassuringly "There, there. You went through tough times, didn't you?"

Touched by kindness, he lifts his mask a bit to wipe tears with his hand.

"Dank you...uuu.." He responds, crying and nose stuffed.

'Oof. You bottled up those feelings, huh?'

Patting his head, I get an idea. '...Hm. He might be of use.'

It took a couple of minutes to formulate my mini-plan while comforting the hapless little man.

When I stopped patting him, he lifts his head to look at me questioningly. Wondering why I removed my hand.

Starting the first step of my plan, I ask "Ever thought of paying them back?"

He tilts his head sideways and asks. "Pay them back?"

* * *

"I don't know about this..." Alim hesitated.

I found out his name after talking him into taking revenge against every guard for all the wrongdoings they did to him. He snorted that shit up like cocaine. I asked him to lead me to where the weapons are. While walking there, he confessed what they did to him. He was...still is, verbally abused, whipped and worst, raped by the Captain and Vice-captain. I had to pat him a few times and place my hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. My hand became wet with tears and snot. When we got into the weapons room, I picked two normal daggers. Light and good for stabbing. I had him pick a very small knife, easier to hide for what is to come. We then aimed for the Vice-captain's room.

  
  
Here we are now. Alim hesitating, right in front of the Vice-capt's room.

I grab his shoulders and gaze into his sapphire eyes through the holes in his white mask.

"And then what? Get beaten, whipped and raped? Do you really want to go through that all over again for the rest of your life?!" I whisper 'resolutely'.

"I...!"

***SLAP!***

I slap his masked face, slanting it. "You are going to go in there. Act like you always do. You will have him turn his back to the door, where I will be hiding behind. Once he lets his guard down, you will stab him. I will sneak up on him at the same time and stab him too. Together we can take him him down, understand?"

He inhales deeply and exhales.

Fixes his mask and with fists clenched, bravely says "I-I got this, Big bro!"

'Big bro? Yeah, keep dreamin', buddy.' 

I give him a thumbs up and with a warm voice, encourage him "Good luck. And don't forget, I have your back."

I take cover next to the door. Alim seeing this, nods and opens the door. After entering, he leaves it ajar.

From inside I hear "Guhihihi. I was feeling lonely, my lovely pet. Get on the sofa, buttocks raised."

'What's with the ugly laugh?' I hear shuffling noise and peek through the slightly opened door. To the left side of the office, Alim is bent over the sofa, still clothed. And the heavy Vice-capt is waddling to him with a slobbering maskless face.

'Hmph. Middle-class. Same strength as the big fella. If this is the Vice-capt, then Capt isn't anything special. Sneak attacks with weapons will do them in, I know I would be done in.'

I gently push the door, enough to pass through. And slowly sneak up on the fool, unsheathing my daggers.

When he stood right behind him, he ordered "Take it off."

"...no." Alim muttered, shivering.

"Guhi! Are you refusing your superior?! Take it off!" He ordered again.

"..I said..NO!" Alim suddenly turns around and stabs him in the chest.

***SHUNK***

"GyAaaAa!" The new prey screeches.

'Are you retarded?! Stab him in the neck!' I dashed for Vice-capt's back, with high-class speed and the short distance, I reach him instantly.

Using the two daggers, I thrust them into his fat neck.

***THUK* *THUK***

"GuUUu!" The piggy gargled from blood. One hand on his wounded neck and the other on Alim's wrist that's holding the dagger inside his chest. His eyes bloodshot.

"H-He's breaking my wrist, Big bro!" Alim pleaded for help, punching the pig's head with the other hand.

I pull the daggers from his neck and stab his nape multiple times, severing his spine.

'I guess I'm also retarded.' I thought, pulling out the daggers.

Vice-capt falls like a puppet that had its strings cut. Alim pulled his wrist away in time.

One of his two nightmares lie dead on the ground.

He stood frozen, holding his own bruised wrist. Looking at the body of his mortal enemy.

A thin stream leaks from below the mask. His tears.


	24. Avenging 2

"Uu..***Sniff***...guh...***Sniff***.." Alim starts crying again.

'He did get screwed over..literally.' I ignore him and frisk the Vice-capt.

I pilfer the black bracelet on his wrist. And in his coat's pocket, I find a leather wallet filled with banknotes, Devils notes. Duh, I cop those. Putting them in my coat's pocket to [Teleport] them to the mansion later.

'Saw few people carrying those in Lilith. Why the heck did father give me coins? Is he THAT old school that he prefers coins over notes?'

Satans/Devils notes are banknotes version of their coins counterpart. Lighter on the person to carry.

Finished dishonouring the dead, I copy his appearance, white suit and white mask.

'I'm getting good at this.' I admire myself, slapping my fat jiggly belly.

Then cancel [Look M], having a fat body is very constrictive.

"Y-Yer ***Sniff*** not one of the guards, are ya?" Done crying, he questions.

Looking at him, he flinches, but has his eyes fixed on me.

"A bit late for that kind of question, don't you think? Hahaha!" I laugh at his slow realization.

"Are ya gonna kill me too?" Right after asking the question, he shakes his head "...Nah, that was a stupid question."

He looks directly into my eyes and solemnly requests. "Can ya help me kill Captain before killing me?"

'Oho. Did ending one of his tormentors stabilize him? His demonic power isn't as shaky as it was when I first saw him.' 

I gaze at him. He is no longer doubting anything, standing firmly.

Liking what I see, I nod my head in agreement "I don't see why not." I extend a hand.

He strides closer with poise and shakes my hand. "Thanks, Big bro." He says, appreciatively.

'...It ain't all bad. Having a partner in crime. Plus, he knows his way around.'

We headed for the Capt's office. This time, rather than sneak up, I'll use the Vice-capt's look to get close and distract him. Alim will be the one to end his life, it is only appropriate for him to do it.

* * *

Now standing in front of his office door, I look to my right, where Alim is. He nods to me and gives me a thumbs up.

'Haah...They grow up fast, don't they.' I thought, amused by the crybaby's bold attitude.

No need for words. Only action.

In Vice-capt's disgusting appearance, I open the door and enter first, Alim follows next.

Sitting in his chair, doing paperwork on his desk, is the Capt. Looking just as grotesque as his subordinate.

'Yeah...Nebiros suck at picking the right man for the job.'

"Buhi! You brought him just in time, I am done with paperwork. You can leave and close the door behind you."

'Guhi and now buhi, seriously?'

We say nothing and encroach his space. I, on the left side of the desk and Alim on the right side.

"B-Buhi! W-What are you two doing?!" The piglet demands.

I say nothing and pull out my wallet as a distraction, holding it with my outstretched right arm.

He was looking at Alim, but the sight of the wallet stole his attention right away.

"Are you offering me a tribute? Bihi! Finally understanding how to treat your boss!" Greed clouded his judgement of the abnormal situation.

Both of his hands reaching for the wallet, he is unaware that Alim is pulling out two daggers. Same two daggers that severed the spine of the first pig.

Inch away from his tribute, he says "I'll report to Master th-***THUK* *THUK*** Bughh!"

He was not able to complete his sentence due to the sharp objects shoved into his throat.

"Bu-youu..!" Choking on his blood, he turned his dumbfounded face to his victim. Surprised that the slave he abused, attacked him.

Stuffing the wallet back into my pocket, I grab his hands, to not let Alim get squashed by him.

The ex-victim pulled out the two daggers from his prey's throat slowly, blood splurted out, painting his white mask crimson.

"NgGhhhHH!" He grunts, bringing down the daggers to pierce his tormentor.

***THUK* *THUK* *THUK* *THUK* *THUK***

A flurry of stabs started to rain.

***THUK* *THUK* *THUK* *THUK* *THUK* *THUK* *THUK* *THUK* *THUK* *THUK***

Minutes passed until Alim managed to fill his thirst for revenge.

"Haah...Haaah...Haaah." He panted, covered in blood.

I also have bits of flesh and blood on me, from holding the hands of minced porky here.

I let go after the first dozen of stabs. The prey died even before that.

***CLANG* *CLANG***

Releasing the weapons, he trudges to the middle of the office and drops to his knees on the floor. Looking up at the ceiling absentmindedly.

I ignore his silent lamentation.

I dispel [Look M] and kindly borrow the black bracelet on the Capt's wrist along with his generous donation to helping ease the life of a frail homunculus.

His maroon wallet is better than the subordinate's. I designate the Capt's as the current money holder, throwing the Vice-capt's away. And inside is a handful of Satans note. He's a big boy with a big boy title.

Satisfied with humiliating the deceased, I look at the Avenger...or is it Revenger? Matters not.

I go around the piggy to pick up my daggers, my blood-dried daggers.

'I'm gonna have Shel teach me how to cast [Clean]' I wipe some of the fresh blood on the pig's jacket.

I walk towards the door, leaving behind the broken man.

'I already saw the black door on the way here, don't need him anymore.' I look over my shoulder, at Alim.

'....He suffered enough, I suppose. It's not like he knows anything about me.' I shrug, no longer interested in killing him.

I exit the room.

* * *

"Hmm~ Hmm~ Hm~"

Humming a random song while skipping to my destination, I turn to another hall and the black metal door is in plain view, unguarded.

I look at the two pads for the bracelets to swipe on, both at each side of the wide entrance.

I take out the two bracelets. Scan bracelet 1 on the first pad and walk to the other, scanning bracelet 2 on the second pad.

***BZZT!***

"Access denied." A robotic voice reports, after a buzzing sound.

'...one more time, I guess?'

***BZZT!***

"Access denied."

***BZZT!***

"Access denied."

***BZZT!***

"Access denied."

'Are you fucking kidding me?! D-did that pipsqueak lie to me?! I'll mu-' My thoughts were interrupted by the robotic voice.

"Please scan the access bracelets at the same time."

"...Oh."

'I feel like an idiot.... Who am I kidding, I am an idiot.' I facepalm.

I look at both pads, separated by the wide door. 

'Yesiree, I can't reach that.'

I strike a thinking pose to help better think...I think that would help.

* * *

***FWOOSH* **

"Access granted." Reports the emotionless bitch as the door slides open.

You may ask,_ how on earth did you do it, Senex?_   
Or, _wow Senex, you are so smart!_  
Oor, _geez Senex, your dick is big!_  
...Perhaps not the second part. But! I can tell you how exactly I managed to open the door.

***FWOP***

I unfurled my wings!

I did that and put the two bracelets at each tip of my wing, holding them. And scanned them on the pads at the same time.

'Kuku. I am a genius!' I stroke my own ego at the unimportant accomplishment.

***DA DA DA DA***

Sound of running is coming from afar, running through a different hallway.

I change into Capt's appearance. 'Even if they discovered his corpse, they can't see through this disguise. It'll give me enough time to eliminate them while they're confused.'

As the sounds of their running grows louder, I turn to enter the room. 'Hm. Their efforts are futile.'

In the well-lit large room are engraved magic circles emitting faint light. [Anti-Teleportation], [Anti-Summoning] and [Detection].

'Destroying them would probably trigger an alarm. Could re-writing them work? That way, it won't alarm anyone...would it?'

Taking a risk, I crouch to touch the [Detection] circle first. Closing my eye, I imagine a part of the circle to change.

Since I am quite good with demonic power, I manage to change the part. From [Detection] to [Anti-Summoning].

'Don't require [Summon] spell, but I do require [Teleport].' I touch the [Anti-Teleportation] and change it's part to [Anti-Summoning].

Standing up, I dust off my hands 'Kuku. I'm one helluva infiltrator. Should I call this [Magic Hack] or [Overwrite]? ...Nevermind, I'll decide later.'

***DA DA* **

I stop thinking for a name and look at the person blocking the entrance/exit.

I raise my eyebrow 'Now what the fuck does he want?' 

Alim is blocking my path.


	25. Promising

"Are you here to get in my way?" I ask, wondering what he'll do.

Instead of answering, he begs "Big bro, can ya please dispel yer look? It's unflatterin'." He looks away, not wanting to see the Capt looking alive and well.

I shrug and dispel [Look M]. I also cast [Cloth M] to change my clothing to my not-sneaking suit minus the utility belts, and a black tactical balaclava to hide my face.

'Since it's him here, and not the other guards, it means I'm still safe. Now I can just silently murder anyone using magic. Possibly starting with him, if he annoys me.'

After casting the two spells, he lets out a sigh of relief and says "Lookin' at 'him' makes me sick. Sorry for askin' ya." He lowers his head, apologetically.

Arms folded, I demand "Yes, yes. Tell me what is it you want. I don't have all day, you know."

He replies in a chipper voice "Y-yeah! I don't think ya do, considerin' what yer doin'. Ehehe~" He scratches his masked cheek, a habit that is hard to kill. Unlike the pigs.

'He seems fine. Different from what he was like back there. Still fucking annoying, though; not answering immediately.' Ticked off, I release some of my demonic power to intimidate him into hurrying up. 

His body jolts from the sudden pressure.

He puts up his hands in surrender "Wait! I-I'm here to request somethin' of ya!"

Annoyed by his words, I retort "Request?! Are you REALLY in a position to be makin' requests?" I increase the pressure.

He almost fell to where he belongs, but he put his hands on his knees, resisting.

His body visibly shaking, he asks in a quavered tone "Kuh! Y-yer a high-class Devil, right?!"

"What of it, dumbass?" I smirk at his pathetic state.

'I don't remember ever playing someone like this. Is this what Mistress feels? I wonder how it would feel if I toyed with her...'

Imagining all the shameful acts I would have her do...I almost pop a boner. But Alim's voice returns me to reality.

Gritting his teeth from the heaviness of my demonic power, he stands upright and loudly requests "P-Please make me a member of your peerage!!"

  
  
"...Huh?" Caught off guard by his weird request, I dissolve my demonic power.

No longer weighed by the intense pressure, he slumps over while standing, clearly tired from resisting.

His sapphire eyes shining through the mask, he staggers toward me, and exhaustedly says "Haah..T-that was amazing, Big bro. Yer a genuine high-class Devil!"

'H-He's happy? Bit of a freak, aren't ya.' Off-put by his happiness, I back away a step.

I eye him warily 'He doesn't sound like he's planning to attack me. I'll prepare [Barrier] to be safe.' hiding my hand behind with [Barrier] spell readied to shield myself.

"What do ya say, Big bro?" He asks, finally reaching me. He then clasps his hands together and gazes at me, stars in his eyes "I'll do my best to be useful! Please take me!" He pleads.

Glaring at him, I scornfully respond "Are you an idiot? Oho. My bad, that was an obvious question. Here's a better one, why would I take you as a member? Someone that cowered the moment I attacked and threatened."

'I prefer to have an all-female peerage. ...I could use [Enslave] on him, using that spell would stop him from trying to assassinate me. And he can be useful just being knowledgeable about this place and the underworld. First, let's see how much he truly wants to join me.'

From starry eyes to ones filled with sadness, he hesitates "T-That was..." 

Then, gloomily agrees, his head facing downwards "...Yer right. I'm a coward. Not strong like the other middle-class Devils.... I-I'd rather avoid fights if I can.... Scared of pain.... ...And easily intimidated as ya said...if...i f..." His voice gradually becomes a whisper at the end.

I was going to share my disappointment that he's giving up too easy, but I hear something eerie.

"...Ehe...ehehehe~" He lets out a creepy laugh. 

'Oi. Oi. Did he become a psycho? Gimme a break.'

He slowly takes out his small knife. The knife he used to strike at his tormentor.

'Ya better not be aiming that at me, squirt.' I prepare myself to kick him in the nuts if he does.  
  
In a shaky voice, he says "I-If...If I can't be with ya, Big bro. Th-Then!"

Before I launch my foot to get intimate with his privates, I see his arm isn't moving to my direction, but his neck.

His sapphire eyes glowing with mad glint, he screams "THEN, I'D RATHER DIEE!!!"

***SLASH***

Blood gushed out from his sliced neck, some of it got onto my not-sneaking suit. And he falls to the ground, suffocating.

"KuGhh.." He reached his hand out to me.

Droplets can be seen below his mask. Becoming a crybaby one last time.

'Well, that escalated quickly.' I look at his outstretched arm, wanting me to hold his hand.

Nothing can be said to salvage this situation.

So, instead of using talk-no-jutsu, I'll take action.

[Time M] is cast on the emo bastard. Delaying his appointment with Hades.

Two black magic circles with no crest materialize under and above him. Time slows between the circles. ( Black magic circle is combo of [Spell] + [Illusion] )

I drop to one knee next to him. Tear off his suit jacket's right sleeve, the arm which he reached out to me, and wrap it around his bloody neck. I tuck his thin arm to his side. Finally, [Enslave] is cast on him, an empty circle appears on his right shoulder, looking like a tattoo.

'Good call on practicing how to not be affected by my own [Time M]. Makes me wanna shout about the world and say something in Japanese while throwing knives at a highschool kid and his grandfather.' 

Done with the precaution, I wipe my bloodied hands on his dress shirt and stand up.

'Hopefully, she'll pick up..'

Casting [AVC], I attempt to connect to Shel. The dutiful maid accepts my call immediately.

On my opened palm, I see Shel in a small screen "Ah. Shel, sorry for troubling you suddenly. I'll be teleporting a slave of mine to my room. Could you please look after him? He does have a sliced neck."

She shakes her head. A speech-bubble forms below her chin "Not only have you sliced your enemy's throat, but you also turn him into your slave. My word, young master, you went beyond my expectations."

"Stuff it, lady. I'm not the one who did it...directly...I think. Anyways! Patch him up. If he dies, then tough luck."

Nodding her head, the text on her speech-bubble changes "As you wish, young master. And take care."

Smiling under my mask, I warmly thank her "Thank you, Shel. You're the best maid in the world."

Nodding her head one last time, we cut the connection.

I look at the very slowly dying Alim. I cast [Teleport] on him, using up a lot of my demonic power due to the distance.

As he is being teleported away, I stare at him, grinning broadly 'You chose death over freedom. Haha. Quite the promising fellow.'


	26. Toki Yo Tomare

'Kuku. To think I would find someone who chooses death over freedom. I am expecting good things, Alim. Do your best to survive.' I feel excited at the prospect of having someone that wants to serve me that much.

I sense some form of discomfort on my chest and look down, there's Alim's blood on me.

I cast [Cloth M] to remove the blood. Not as perfect as [Clean] though since it leaves a spot.

'With the engraved circles gone, I can go down to the 4th floor without worry.'

I walk out of the room, and into the hallway.

'Before going there, I'll cast [Enslave] on the other guards in that room. Don't want them sounding the alarm when they find their superiors gutted.'

I pay a visit to my soon-to-be temporary slaves at the recreation room.

* * *

The said room is in the same hall as the weapons room. So finding it isn't hard.

Leaning on the wall, next to the door, I faintly sense demonic powers inside '8 people. Hmmm. Lower middle-class. They're weak enough to be enslaved. If they were upper middle-class, I would've needed to torture them to dampen their spirits for [Enslave] to work. I'll cast [Time M] to hold them, then cast [Enslave].'

Having made a good plan, I open the door and enter the den.

"Who da Fuck are ye!" One of them shouts.

All their heads turn to the person who came through the door.

And before anyone else damages my ears, I cast [Za W- no [Time M], the entire room's floor and ceiling is covered with a black magic circle, the spell takes effect instantly.

Another circle emerges on the floor, [Enslave]. It successfully does the job, the opponents have inferior demonic power.

I dispel the first spell, returning time to normal.

"Ye bas-" A guard tries to shout, but I cut him off with an order.

"Silence."

"""!!!""" All of them close shut their jaws. Never will they utter a word as long as the order still stands.

"I won't waste time on worms like you. Therefore, I will keep it short. The Captain and Vice-captain are dead. Lock the doors to their room. All of you will do your jobs properly to avoid suspicion. And the big guard that was guarding near the elevator is currently guarding the 1st floor entrance. Do not let him find out. If anyone does find out, all of you will die. Understood? If so, nod once."

They all nod. Fear is evident in their eyes.

Satisfied that the spell is working properly, I cast [Teleport].

I teleport in front of the elevator, on the same floor.

Swiping the blue bracelet on the pad, the door opens and I hop in. 

Pressing number '4', the elevator descends.

* * *

***Bing***

The doors open.

Instead of the civilized hallways, it is an underground tunnel. A carved path lies before me. Only a handful of lanterns are hung by the walls near where I am.

'Ohh~ Spooky~' I stare into the darkness.

I take the path. Marching towards the abyss.

'It looks scary at first, but Devils can see in the dark.'

I kept moving until I heard noise.

" **…**** "

'Hm? People are talking. Is it more guards?'

The path of the tunnel is curved, hiding what is at the end of the tunnel.

" **** "

'Tch. There's no place to hide. It's a damn tunnel. ...Let's borrow Capt's appearance. Once I'm close, I'll cast both [Time M] and [Enslave].'

In Capt's disguise, I continue forward.

'Ugh. It's average middle-class.' Being nearby, I can sense their power.

'Don't wanna waste time torturing them, let's see what their reaction is like when their superior passes by. Maybe they'll let me through.'

Another thing I sense is a weird magic wave behind them.

'That's an engraved magic circle. Similar to [Anti-Teleportation] but more powerful? I need to examine it in person.'

Finally, after going through a sharp curve in the tunnel, I can see the people who were making the noise earlier.

Three guards are playing a card game on the ground.

Two of them have their back turned while the one in the middle, who is facing my direction, yells "C-Captain?!!"

The other two look back, their faces become frightened.

'Kuku. Those are good expressions. I don't think I'll be having a problem.'

I impersonate the pig's speech pattern and voice "Buhi! Playing games?! Do you want me to report to Master?!"

In response to what I said, they cast a [Fire] spell on the cards, reducing them to ashes. They deeply bow "We apologize for the shameful behaviour! Please do not tell Master!"

"Buhihi! I see the sincerity in your apology, I will not tell Master of this."

They lift their heads, surprised that the Captain is acting weirdly nice.

'W-Why are they looking at me like that? Bah! Whatever. I only need info, I'll kill 'em when I'm done extracting it.'

No longer caring about putting up an act. I order "Dimwits. Remind me why you are here. And what is that engraved magic circle behind you." I point at the engraved circle. It is not emitting light. Which means, it is not active.

"""???""" They have a confused expression.

With an authoritative tone, I rebuke "Do you idiots want me to inform Master that three of his guards do not know what they are guarding and instead, playing a card game?!"

The one with the most demonic power, whom I presume is the leader of the three, answers militarily "Captain! We are guarding the [Teleport] gate!"

'[Teleport] gate? It looks a bit different from the one I saw in Auros. It's crudely made. No wonder the magic I sensed was from this, it's practically leaking it out. ...No that's not the point! Real question is, will this gate [Teleport] me to where I think it will?!'

Elated from the discovery, I respond with a happy face "Excellently answered!"

And I continue "Next question, where does the gate lead to?" I widely grin, expecting the answer I want.

His answer made the Captain happy, so he confidently replies "That's obvious, captain! It leads to the Research facility!"

Hearing the magic word, I heartily laugh "Hahaha~! Wonderfully answered, good sir!"

"It is an honour, Captain!" He bows.

"Ahaha. Yes, well, I guess I have to reward you for making me happy."

The word 'reward' coming out of the Captain's mouth is a first for them.

Before they ask what the reward will be, they notice a black magic circle beneath their feet.

[Za Warudo]


	27. The other guys

'Not that!'

[Time M]!

'That's the stuff.'

The three stooges did not see this coming. They are now standing in the spell's AoE, time slowed drastically.

I dispel the Capt's disguise and return to Vile Snake get-up.

I pull out my dagger out of my thigh holster.

'I'll let the leader live, for now. He might have some more info. As for his playmates, there's no need for them to live.'

I walk behind the first and stab his nape.

***THUK***

Severing his spine, his eyes become devoid of life.

The same is applied to the second.

I step out of the spell's circles.

Leaving the leader in there with his two dead comrades, I contact Grayfia through [AVC], a voice-only variant.

'I need to update her on my situation. Forgot to tell her that I disabled the anti-spells.'

Getting down on one knee with my right hand on my imaginary right earpiece, she accepts my call.

"Major Silver, do you copy?" I ask in a husky voice.

Sounding annoyed, she says "Again with the shenanigans." 

***Sigh* **

I hear her sigh before she replies with "What is it, Snake?"

Before answering her, I think to myself 'I don't have to tell her exactly what happened. Especially about Alim. She might take him in for questioning, and get rid of him, passing it off as "he went missing".'

Telling her only what is beneficial, I respond "I disabled most of the engravings, except for [Anti-Summoning]. So you can use [Teleport], and other spells without being detected. I also found a [Teleport] gate that will lead us to the Research facility."

"...My. You are very efficient, Snake. It has only been two hours since we left the ballroom."

'Two hours? Hm. Is it because this tunnel was long? My sense of time is skewed when I became a Devil.'

I answer "Isn't two hours too long though? For an infiltration mission?"

"Considering the size of the mansion, and that we did not use any tools or magic besides [Look&Cloth M], it is acceptable." She sounds delighted.

"When you put it that way, yeah..." I agree, nodding my head.

Before I change the subject, I turn my head towards the leader, he's almost out of the spell's effect. His maskless face is twisted with grief, he must've witnessed his friends getting butchered.

"One sec, Major. I need to do somethin'." I excuse myself, to put the moron back to the centre of the spell.

"I, too, have something I need to do, now that the engravings are destroyed." She says, probably will use her magic to crush any opposition.

We keep the connection on.

I get up and drag him by his back collar back to the centre of the spell's circle.

I throw him on the ground. I look to the left and see the dead guard inches away from hitting the floor. I remove his suit jacket, and cast [Cloth M], turning them into ropes.

Before tying up the disobedient hostage, I grab his right ankle, straightening his leg. Holding his ankle, I stomp down on his kneecap, bending it inwardly, bones stick out of his former knee-pit. I do the same to his left arm.

'Too much pain at once might kill him?' While pondering whether he will die from too much pain at once, I tie up his legs together and arms. A boar about to be roasted.

I once again step out of the spell's circles.

Through [AVC], I ask "You there?"

"Ah. You are back. Good. I have just finished my business in the upper-floors. I found documents pertaining to the patrons of the project. [Teleport] to the alleyway, where we met Wato." She hangs up after reporting.

Obeying her order, I [Teleport] to the alley.

* * *

In the dimly-lit alley, I see Grayfia with her arms crossed under her peaks, standing in the middle, and behind her are two beefy dudes. The biggest of them is eating a sandwich.

"The other guys?" I ask her while approaching where they're standing.

Sensing their demonic power, I raise my eyebrow.

'Out of the two, the tallest is the stronger, he's a high-class Devil. But, both their bodies seem extremely trained. Wouldn't be surprised if they can knock out another high-class in a couple of punches.'

"Yes, they will accompany us to raid the facility. Do get along." She 'nicely' commands.

Now that I'm closer, I notice what they're wearing.

Grayfia is in her Catsuit. However; her zipper is pulled up, hiding the great valley. Donning a silver eye mask. Her hair, blonde.

As for my colleagues. They have weird masks.

The tallest and beefiest, has a black insect-like mask. Big red eyes. And two vertical metal antennas with red tips are on where his glabella is. The mouth part of the mask is metallic, but it is currently shifted to the side to allow him to eat his sandwich. He's wearing a black combat suit.

'Built like a fuckin' tank, aren't you.'

I glance at the second tallest dude.

He's wearing a mask that is mostly covered in horizontal metal grills. Behind the horizontal metal grills are big red eyes. Reminds me of fencing helmet. He's also wearing a black combat suit.

"Snake." I hear Grayfia call.

Standing in front of her, I reply "Yes?"

"The person wearing black mask is code-named 'BUG'." She introduces the ginormous guy.

"Heffo~" He greets in a happy tone, his mouth full of food, and waves his hand hello.

I wave back, wry smile under my mask.

Grayfia glares at him, scolding "Do not speak with your mouth full."

BUG gave her an optimistic salute, cheerfully obeying.

Looking away from her glutton subordinate, she introduces the suited operative "The one in heart mask is code-named 'Knight'."

Knight comes closer and offers a handshake, and in a friendly voice, says "I hope we can get along, Snake."


	28. Surrounded

Returning the shake, I greet "Likewise, Knight."

'They're approachable, despite the fearsome auras they have.'

In an authoritative tone, our leader says "Now that we are done with the introductions, we have a facility to demolish."

And continues "Snake, you will teleport us to where you found the gate."

Before obeying her command, she casts a spell. A small silver crestless magic circle forms on her hand and with it, a potion.

"You appear to have expended your power during the infiltration. This potion will restore most of it.' She gives me the bottle.

Receiving it, I uncork the bottle and down its dark purple liquid. It's not the first time coming across the potion as my father handed me some when training. While it does reinvigorate you, it tastes like gym sock.

I nod in thanks and cast [Teleport], a black magic circle covers the ground we are standing on.

* * *

I return to the tunnel, plus three people. I find the leader is still on the ground and under the effect of my spell.

Knight admires "That's a mean spell you got there. Lady Silver told us you're a great spellcaster. Didn't believe her since you're a recruit, but sensing the magic in person is convincing."

"Rfffey goufh!" BUG sputters, still munching.

With my eyes gleaming, I turn my head to Grayfia's direction. Her face is partially masked, however; I can sense her embarrassment through it.

'This hag is making my heart flutter~ Can't wait to break you to pieces. Kukuku!' Overjoyed that someone as powerful as she acknowledges my demonic power, I hear said person call for me.

"Why is that man tied?" Lady Silver asks, changing the topic.

"Ah. He might have more info on the facility. I thought you'd wanna [Mind Read] him."

She nods and approvingly says "Well done keeping him alive." And then addresses the other two with disapproval "Both of you could learn a thing or two about catching enemies alive to interrogate them, instead of outright elimination."

They shrug in response. It seems they have a penchant for violence.

I cancel the spell after she chided them. She went to [Mind Read] Leader.

It took a handful of minutes for her to finish reading his mind and sorting the memories.

When she was done, she looked at me and beckoned me to come close. 

Following her order, I come closer.

She whispers in my ear "The ones you are looking for, describe them."

'Describe them? ...Did she see a lot of people being experimented? I don't think Kuroka's sister has been chosen yet, even if she was, that black cat would've ended her master without a sweat.'

I whisper back "They're two Nekomata sisters, the eldest has black hair, and the younger has white hair."

Hearing my description, she smiles, relieved for some reason.

'Guess a lot of people died during experimentation and didn't want me to find out what happened to the sisters if they were included. ....You're a wife material, Grayfia.' 

While thinking of where to spend the honeymoon with my future slave-wife, I feel her breath tickling my ear "I know where they are, at least this guard knows. The elder sister is a peerage member of the young master of Nebiros. He is currently staying at the mansion, connected to the facility. I will explain the plan for us all.'

I nod, and inside, I am excited that I can finally claim those kittens.

She beckons for the other two who were waiting behind.

BUG, finishing his sandwich, comes over and complains "Took you guys long enough! When're we gonna kill people!"

I also hear Knight complaining. 

"Sorry, Lady Silver, but I'm also itching for a good fight. Could ya speed it up?"

Grayfia simply points at the [Teleport] gate and starts coldly briefing "This engraving will teleport us in a gate room, guarded by middle-class security. Once there, we will split up. Cause as much damage as you can and kill anyone and everyone you come across. We are on a mission to destroy that facility."

"Fuck yeah! Let's kill 'em!!" BUG lets out a warcry.

"It's a great night for slaughter." Knight's aura becomes bloodthirsty.

'Ohh~ so that's what she meant about outright elimination.'

"Snake, hand over the black bracelet." Grayfia requests and I hand her the bracelet.

Holding the bracelet, she passes by the now three corpses. She stood over the engraved gate and channelled her demonic power to connect the item and engraving.

The engraved magic circle flashes. It is now active.

'That bracelet is something alright. A key to a gate...maybe I can fashion a skeleton key bracelet and use any gate and loot clans' homes from within!  
I need to discuss this with father!'

I almost salivated from the thought of hoarding treasures from different clans, when I hear Grayfia commands "Stand over the engraving!"

The three subordinates, BUG, Knight, and I congregate to where she is.

Without a word, she initiates [Teleport] gate.

* * *

** Naberius territory, in one of the forest regions, hidden facility/mansion **

The light from the gate's activation dies down.

The four of us are in the middle of a large room.

And we are surrounded by 20 middle-class Devils.

They're all wearing brown armoured vests.

'Would've gotten analed if I couldn't use magic.' I clench my fists as I prepare to silently cast [Barrier].

I spot the exit out of this room, it's the same black metal door at the engravings room, however; I see someone wearing a white armour vest standing at the right of it.

Sensing him, I smirk 'Peak middle-class....he should make an excellent opponent.'

Blood boiling over my first ever serious fight, I hear him yell "Surrender yourselves and we won't kill you!"

In response to that, BUG shouts "HUUH?! Are ya retarded?! I'm here to snuff your lives out!" After his declaration, he throws himself on the closest guard and punches his head, exploding it.

"DAHAHA! Bring it one, bitches!" Knight goes loco, aiming for a guard in a different direction, to avoid stealing kills from his partner, BUG.

"Snake, kill him." Grayfia orders.

Grinning from excitement and my master's expectations, I reply "Already planning to do just that."

'I originally practised this spell to escape dangerous situations, but getting the drop on people is a good way to utilize it.'

[Instant Teleportation]

It's not groundbreaking spell. The spell covers small distances, only where the caster can see.

The good part is that it's instant, the magic circle appears for less than a second and disappears. You also get to surprise-attack your enemy.

The moment the spell is cast, I disappeared from the spot.


	29. Fight!

I teleport to his left. His eyes widen in shock and attempts to jump away. Alas, it's too late.

***SLASH***

Dagger already pulled , I slash the side of his face, successfully cutting his left eye.

"RgGhh!" The man in white vest groans in pain, holding his cut eye.

"How about an early retirement, ya geezer." I taunt, and swipe the black bracelet on my wrist onto the pad behind him, opening the black metal door.

'Imagine if the bracelet didn't work.' Thinking of that possible scenario, I exit the room and the door closes, leaving my monstrous companions to feast on the guards.

* * *

Outside the exit is a wide corridor, 5 middle-class Devils stand guard at the other side, where another black metal door is.

***FWOOSH***

The door behind me opens and closes, what came out of it is the one-eyed man.

"Impudent lowlife!!!" He screeches as he slashes his silver sword downward.

I dodge to his right and kick the outside of his right thigh.

My kick had some effect, indicated by his grunt "Ngh! Damned whelp! Your kick means nothing!" He denies and tries to grab my neck.

I jump back to make distance 'Don't want him grabbing me. Pretty sure I'd have a tough time getting out of his grasp.'

Seeing my action, he orders the 5 guards at the opposite side "You mutts! Do not stand there, attack him!"

'Oh. No, they won't. This is the time to test my mettle.' I cast [Barrier] to trap the 5 guards between the door and my barrier.

"Useless garbage!" He curses.

Taunting once more while gesturing him to come with my free left hand, my sneer is highlighted under the mask "Do you honestly need 5 more mutts to kill a whelp? Are you that weak?"

His piss-yellow iris glow in anger, grinding his teeth loud enough for me to hear it. He dashes forward, screaming "DIEE!!!"

'Someone needs to attend an anger management class.'

He swings his sword fast.

I had to focus on dodging the strikes.

'Thanks to Grayfia's four days of hellish training, I can see where all of them will land.'

He continues to swing with ferocity and speed. 

'He might be peak middle-class, but one hit from that and I'm done for. Weapons are no joke.'

"Face me like a man!!" He spits out.

Evading his thrust to the right, I decide to switch it up.

Holding up my left hand close to his face after the evasion, [Air Choke] is cast.

The spell latched onto his head, and he fails to land another hit as I move backwards.

"Guhaha! Your orb of air canno-Uhuk!!" One-eye wanted to mock the spell at first, but that all changed when the air inside it vanishes.

***CLANG***

Sword abandoned, he starts clawing at the windy sphere, wanting to remove it for dear life. He falls to the ground, all limbs flailing.

Unlike my father, who easily canceled the spell, one-eye has lower demonic power than I. Therefore, only death awaits him.

'I won't let that happen. I need to have a fist fight before I kill him.'

Sheathing my dagger, I walk over to where his sword is and [Teleport] it to my room. 'I hope Alim doesn't get cut by it.'

Done disarming my opponent, I dispel [Air Choke].

"HAAH...HAAAH..." Gasping for air, one-eye sits up, glaring with his remaining eye.

"Seems you outlasted my most powerful spell. Good on you!" I give him two thumbs up, showing that I'm unarmed.

'He isn't intimidated, is he? I lied to give him some encouragement. FIGHT! One-eye!'

Slowly rising to his feet, he says "I...will...enjoy...ripping ouT YOUR ENTRAILS!!!" And once again launches himself with his fists flying at me

'That's a good boy.' I deflect his punch.

Just like when he swung his blade, he does the same with his fists.

Good news is that I can block those attacks with my bare hands. Bad news is...

'They're fucking heavy!!' I gritted my teeth when I took a punch to the chest just to feel the pain.

A punch to the face is averted when I sidestepped to the right, and elbowed his nose.

"Ghk!" Taking a blow to a sensitive area, he staggers back.

I follow up with roundhouse kick.

Being the veteran fighter, he wouldn't let a cub to overcome a lion such as himself.

He blocks my kick with his arm, and grabs it.

'Puta.' Is all I could think of before he swung me to the floor.

***CRASH!***

"Ughh" I groan from the intense pain.

'I feel like this happened before...' Disoriented, I feel something clasping my ankle.

"Gahaha! We are not done yet!" I hear the bastard say, as I'm being lifted up again

***CRASH!***

***CRASH!***

***CRASH!***

Before he does it for the fifth time, I cast [Instant Teleportation] after gaining clarity from the fourth swing.

'I...deserve that.' Bleeding under the mask, I cringe from the pain assaulting my body, and could only blame myself for wanting to test my skills in physical combat.

"Coward!" He runs to where I teleported, in front of the [Barrier] I cast.

'Alright. One last round, and I'm soo ending it.' I slap my cheeks to energize, running towards him.

We exchange blows, but it's mostly me dodging, blocking and landing hits in delicate areas, like nose, throat, groins and kneecaps. I let the lonely eye be, what's the point of fighting a blind man?

"Y-You..***Cough***...coward! ..Fight..Guh!..with honour!" He weakly says as his legs shake, eye watering, and saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Haha! Honour? You can shove that far up your ass." I slap him, verbally and physically.

I dodge his pathetic punch.

Having lost most of his strength from the damages he received to his critical parts, I determine that he no longer serves as a proper punching bag.

Smirking, I jubilantly declare "It's time for you to officially retire, old man." 

"DiIeeE.." he mumbles, hatefully.

I avoid his fist.

Right after avoiding, I clench my fist as hard as I can, and strike his throat.

"URK!!" He chokes. Not wanting to stay down, he throws another hit.

"So persistent! Women don't like that, y'know." I unsheathe my dagger and lodge it into his neck.

***THUK***

"KhHggGGh!" One-eye lets out one final noise before he hits the floor.


	30. Black Song & White Sound

***BAM***

Once his body hit the floor, the metal door where I came from opens.

Revealing Silver, BUG and Knight. Also the literal bloodbath they created.

"Look! There's five more!" BUG excitedly shouts, pointing at the trapped guards behind me.

Noticing the new targets, Knight starts sprinting while demanding "Oi, newbie! Don't you dare kill 'em! You already got their boss. We want our share!" BUG follows his lead.

"Yeah yeah, you can have them." I wave dismissively, dispelling [Barrier] when they came close.

"GYAA!"

"Please noo!"

"I surrender!"

***CRUNCH***

***CRACK***

Ignoring their wails, Silver asks "Anything broken?"

"I'm as healthy as a horse! Ngh!" I let out a stifled groan when I smacked my own chest.

Lips curving, she chuckles "Fufu. Do not overstrain yourself. Considering your strength, you must have fought well to end your opponent in 3 minutes."

'3 minutes? It felt way longer than that.' I rub my sore chest.

I shrug "I had to run around, and attack his vulnerable parts to win. Wouldn't exactly call that 'well fought'."

'I need to grow stronger, both physical strength and magic. I don't want to feel threatened.' 

Her curved lips turn upside down from what I said. She rebukes in an icy tone "Whether the methods applied to win a battle are fair or not is unimportant, the result is all that counts. You are alive through those methods, overcoming your enemy."

Her voice changes, tenderly "There are people waiting for you back home, they would be heartbroken if they knew you died because you refused to fight in a manner that could have ensured your well-being." She ends her lecture with a warm smile.

'...Is she trying to cheer me up? I meant that I need to grow stronger to be able to face enemies head-on in case I can't resort to magic. ...But this is fine.' I return the smile.

Smiling to each other, the cries of the poor guards echo throughout the corridor.

Our moment is cut short when we hear a maniacal laughter.

"Dahaha! I got more kills!" Knight declares his victory. His suit covered in blood and fleshy matters.

"You stole that last kill!" BUG argues. Also covered is blood. On his shoulder, there is a white fragment. A bone fragment most likely.

Grayfia sighs, going to where those two are. She summons a paper fan, whacking their heads.

"Duho!"

"Argh!"

They rub their heads from pain.

Grayfia scolds "We have wasted enough time here. The enemies are now aware of our presence."

Turning to face me, commanding "Snake, the mansion is in the North-side of the facility. Fly there." I nod.

She then addresses the muscular duo "And you two are to follow me!"

Our superior proceeds to cast [Demonic Bullet] on the second metal door.

A 4 meters diameter black sphere shoots out of her hand. Its silence is eerie. Everything it makes contact with, vanishes.

Successfully making a hole, they pass through it.

Emulating her, I aim above, casting [Demonic Bullet].

A black orb forms. I will it to demolish anything in its path, successfully penetrating the ceiling.

Extending my wings, I fly up, up and away!

Above the facility, I recognize the conjoined mansion Grayfia told me about. It's the same as Nebiros' mansion, but smaller in scale.

Finally finding where those two are, I fly over there.

Wide grin splitting my face.

* * *

** Inside the mansion, office of Nebiros' young master, Kuroka's POV **

'!!!' A shiver went up Kuroka's spine.

'What's this feeling?' Her feline ears twitch.

Sitting on one of the two couches placed in front of her master's desk, she hears "Those inferior maggots! Why aren't they answering my call!"

Behind his office desk, her master received a report that the [Teleport] gate has been forcibly activated without authorization. 

Before activating the gate, the ones responsible for each gate's location need to be informed of the details. Such as, the date, time, how many people will be teleported, items, and for what purpose. Once all those procedures are done, the ones responsible for the gates activate them. However; the gates aren't planned to activate today. Whoever it is that breached through is not an ordinary Devil. It requires a considerable amount of demonic power to activate a gate without authorization. Thus, labeling it 'Unauthorized'. Which also means, intruders.

A security force of 26 middle-class guards has been dispatched to the gate room, ready to intercept the strangers.

It has been minutes since the force's departure. Her master's [AVC] could not connect to the captain.

'Did they get killed? There are 26 of them, and their captain is almost breaking through to high-class. ....The intruders aren't your average intruders.'

Clenching her fists, she look to her right. At Shirone.

Sitting on the same couch, nibbling on cookies is her younger sister.

Shirone, sensing someone's stare, looks to her left. Her elder sister is looking back.

She covers her bowl of cookies with her hands, giving her elder sister a stink eye.

Kuroka deadpans, 'I'm worried about you! I don't want your cookies! ...They do look tasty.' 

Her mind wandered off for a bit due to her appetite for sweets.

But, a loud alarm brings her back to reality.

Her master holds his own head. Face paling, muttering "That alarm...Why!?"

Kuroka's eyes narrow 'It's from the facility. That means the enemies have broken through!'

Getting off the couch to drag her little sister away from the area, she hears a shrill scream coming from within the mansion.

Hearing the shrill scream, Kuroka's master panics even further "Why are they here already?! Shouldn't they be at the facility stealing?! Isn't that their aim?!"

He attempts to contact his father, the head of the Nebiros' family who is currently hosting a ball "Father isn't responding! Did something happen to him?!"

To confirm where the intruders are, Kuroka performs a [Senjutsu] technique, [Sense Ki].

Immediately attracting her senses is a group of three people with extremely powerful ki still within the facility.

Her feline ears twitch again 'We can get away without those three noticing. I have to get rid of the fourth pest before doing that.'

Redirecting her attention to the dark aura three floors below, on the ground floor. She holds her mouth with her hand, almost puking 'That aura is the weakest. But, it's...disgusting!'

Resisting to regurgitate, she feels something tugging at her right sleeve.

Looking to her right, Shirone is grabbing her sleeve. Her white ears are folded against her head. Eyes filled with fear.

She shakes her head left and right, softly saying "Nee-sama, don't go."

Seeing her younger sister afraid, Kuroka closes her eyes to calm herself.

'Oka-sama isn't here anymore. I need to be stronger to protect Shirone.'

Opening her eyes, she smiles at Shirone.

Hugging her and brushing her white hair, she reassures "Don't worry, Nee-sama is the strongest. I'll win." Her two black tails are entangling with her sister's white tail.

The two sisters smiled at one another.

Their sisterly bonding is interrupted by Kuroka's master.

He pathetically demands "Cat, w-where are those intruders?!" Knowing she has a spell that can track people.

Kuroka lets go of her sister and faces her master "Three powerful individuals are in the lab. The weakest is in the mansion."

"What are you still doing here?! Get rid of them!!" Her master spits out.

With a bored look and even more bored voice tone, she replies "Master, I can get rid of the one in this mansion, but the group in the facility are too much for me. We have to run away after dealing with the intruder here."

"No! Father entrusted me with the research facility. I will not allow those intruders ruin our family's greatest achievement!" He refuses, not wanting to abandon his family's only chance at becoming prominent in the Underworld.

He then orders "Go deal with the one here, I will join you shortly." And proceeds to [Summon] his weapon and armor to equip.

Spending time as his Bishop, she knows there's no way to convince her master to change his mind. She can only nod, accepting his decision.

'The moment you die, we're disappearing. You dummy, nyahaha~' Kuroka mocks her weak master. 

Despite being a 12 years old Nekomata and not from a genuine high-class Devil clan, she's almost as strong as he is. The only reason that is keeping her around is the Evil piece embedded in her. 

This is the perfect opportunity to have the Evil piece removed, by having her master killed by the intruders. She would have done it herself if the price wasn't being hunted by the entire Devil race.

'Can't wait to leave Underworld~ Oka-sama told me of Kyoto, our ancestral home. The great food and sweets there.' Remembering all the talk she had with her mother. About all the fun things in the human world and especially their food

Before leaving, she hugs her sister one more time, whispering "Go to our room, and hide under the bed. You remember how to use the engraving there, right?"

Getting a nod from the white kitten, Kuroka kisses her forehead.

Stealing two cookies from her sister's bowl, using her two tails, she exits the office to stall the person with dark ki until her master arrives. Leaving behind an upset white kitty.


	31. Raid Shad- No, it's just Raid

Flying over the mansion to storm inside from front, looking below, two Devils are guarding the exterior entrance. They're wearing the same uniform as the ones that ambushed us.

'I'll [Mind Control] one of them to lead me to the cats.'

I cast [Instant Teleportation] to where the two are.

* * *

"Think it's serious?" Asks guard A, worried about the alarm.

"Nah, probably an intruder got through, being chased by the security force. No way is the captain gonna let some snake get away." Replies guard B in a bored tone.

Guard A was about to agree. When suddenly, a person in black appears in front of them.

***THUK***

Guard A receives a stab wound to the throat.

"GHHK!" He grabs his own throat.

Living up to his middle-class rank, guard B put up one of his hands to cast a defensive spell. The other hand went for his sword.

Unfortunately, what came for him wasn't a stab. But, a spell.

* * *

'Ohh~ That was a close one. This dude has good reflexes for a lower middle-class Devil.'

After killing one guard, I cast [Mind Control] on the other. The spell worked due to difference in demonic power.

"Who are in this mansion?" I ask the controlled guard.

"4 guards, 5 servants, 2 Youkais and young master." He answers. No life could be detected in his voice and eyes. Like a doll.

'2 Youkais? Nice. They're here.'

Elated that the two cats are confirmed in the mansion. The door to the mansion opens, a maid stood frozen.

A guard down on the floor with his throat bloodied. And a suspicious man covered in dark attire, wielding a blood-soaked dagger.

Frightened, she screams "AAAIEEEE!!!"

Annoyed by her voice, I order the puppet "Kill her." 

Without a word, he seizes the still screaming and struggling maid by the head.

In less than a second, her skull fractures into chunks. Eyes pop out of their sockets. Her left eyeball dangling by its optic nerve. When her body stopped moving, he releases her partially crushed head.

My face twists in disgust "One servant down. But try not to make it messy next time."

While I do have immunity to extremely grotesque scenes, I'd rather not witness them.

The silence after the maid's death didn't last. Within the mansion, there is yelling and sounds of loud footsteps.

'The only potential danger is the young master. Other than him, the rest are nothing.'

I order the puppet "Lead me to the 2 Youkais."

Without answering, he does as he's told.

We barge into the mansion, stepping over the two fresh corpses.

* * *

In the wide foyer, my puppet and I run into a guard and 3 people wearing servant-like uniforms armed with swords.

They're 8 meters away. To their right is a flight of stairs. 

'Good. I don't have to bother myself looking for their dumbasses.'

"What happened?!" Asks the guard.

They all look alerted due to the blaring alarm and the scream they just heard. Their hands gripping their swords.

I stop where I am. However, the same can't be said about the puppet. He continues marching to the stairs.

Rolling my eyes, I order the puppet "Stay put."

He stops. Right between the defending group and I.

'This is why I prefer [Enslave] over [Mind Control]. Slaves retain their will, allowing them to adapt to changes. A mind controlled person would disregard anything and everything to do as told. I have to be specific when giving out orders.' I thank the Great Cosmic Entity for blessing me with [Enslave].

Ignoring the odd state their comrade is in, they notice what is behind me. The lying bodies at the entrance door, and then the blood-coated dagger in my right hand.

The same man that asked the question became frenzied, yelling "BROTHER!!"

He charges toward his brother's killer. He goes past my puppet, who is doing nothing but standing there like an idiot.

Not interested in fighting small-fries, I extend my left arm forward, casting [Earth Bullet]. A crestless black magic circle forms.

A bullet-shaped dirt is ejected from the magic circle at a high speed.

It penetrates the maddened guard's frontal cranium, bursting out of the back of his skull, and lodges itself in one of the servants' cheekbone area.

The guard's body slides across the floor. I move to the side, letting the carcass slide further away.

"GyaAAa!!" The injured servant lets out a painful cry while holding her disfigured face.

'Need to lower the firepower. They're only lower mid-class Devils.' I adjust the strength of the spell to avoid killing possible unintended targets.

Seeing a chance to end the invader, the 2 intact servants rush at the masked man from different angles thanks to width of the foyer. One of them lets out a battle-cry "DIEE!"

Having adjusted the firepower, I move my extended left arm along with the magic circle. It's next kill is the servant charging to my left.

Too slow to evade the bullet of dirt, his forehead takes the hit and he tumbles on the floor dead.

Then focusing on the able servant that is now almost 2 meters away, I only move my wrist to aim at him.

Firing the bullet, his right ear is torn off rather than his head, where I targeted.

"Tsk!" I click my tongue at my failed attempt.

"Rggh! You rat!" Ignoring pain, the servant perseveres to kill his young master's enemy. Since he is close, he lifts his sword up and slashes downwards.

I disperse the magic circle and dodge to the left. Reverse-gripping my dagger in my right hand, I cut his throat. Blood is seeping through his sliced neck.

"UGhhgh!" Was the final sound he let out before dying.

'Gotta practice aiming with only moving my wrist next time.'

Easily killing three of them, only one remains.

"NghHgGG!!" Holding her ruined face, she groans at the searing pain.

While sauntering to my puppet, I cast a final [Earth Bullet]. Finishing off the maid.

"Alright. Proceed with the previous order." I command.

He marches to the stairs. And I, behind him.


	32. Mind spells ain't no joke

Going up to the 1st floor, we yet again encounter another group. 4 individuals are waiting for us at a distance away. They're defending the stairs that leads to the 2nd floor.

3 are wearing brown combat vests. An elder man who is acting as the vanguard is wearing a butler uniform.

Following Puppet, we head for that stairs.

Elder butler places himself at the forefront of his young master's last defensive line against the maggots who dare to trifle with the great family he is serving, spitting out "Do you have any idea who's property you are trespassing?! This is Nebiros family's estate of Naberius clan! They will never let th-"

Tired of insignificant beings' prattling, [Time Manipulation] is cast.

Two large black magic circles appear on the group's flanks. Time is slowed in the area between the circles.

We resume forth, uninterrupted by their vain attempt at delaying their young master's demise.

Nearing the butler and his soon-to-be dead comrades, their expressions change. Very slowly from arrogance to panic. The butler in particular is faster than the rest. He flees at a sloth's pace to get out of the area of effect.

"Kuku. Too late." I snicker, finding amusement in their worthless struggle to stay alive.

Stretching out my left arm, [Wind Blade] is flung at them.

[Wind Blade] is almost the same as [Blade Barrage], besides the element. [W-B] is [Wind] element and [B-B] is demonic.

A wide transparent blade is propelled, it is thin and crescent-shaped. Gust of wind is left behind as it crazily spins towards the snail-like 4.

Unhindered by time dilation, the blade detaches their heads from their bodies. The decapitation is slowed due to the spell.

Cancelling my clan's speciality, we take the stairs to the 2nd floor. Leaving behind four fountains of blood decorating the 1st.

* * *

Walking up the stairs, I imagine the various situations that could unfold during the initial meeting with the cats.

'Kuroka, even if she's a kid, could prove to be smarter. That's how big sisters usually are, perceptive to potential dangers. Shirone won't be much of an issue. I assume they have a good relationship, making the little sister willing to accompany her elder sister anywhere.'

For Kuroka to refuse my offer to join is reasonable under such circumstances.

'Which leaves me either persuading her becoming a part of my peerage to secure her safety and her sister's, or I could give her a beat down to lower her willpower and use [Enslave] after killing her master.' Considering the removal of Evil piece with the spell is dangerous according to father, her master must die to dissolve his piece that is inside her, effectively making the enslavement easier.

Still scaling the stairs, I hold my own chin to think 'Before resorting to a violent approach, I can try using their mother as a leverage. What was her name? Fu- something. ...Man, wish [Mind Read] can be self-cast.'

The thought of using [Mind Read] on myself made me remember what happened back at the training. It also made me shiver.

* * *

** Months ago, in the mansion's training arena **

A pale ice coloured magic circle bearing the crest of Agares clan forms.

Teleporting into the arena is Agares, checking in on his protege's progress.

He finds the man in question sitting on the floor crossed-legged. Nothing unusual looking at his back.

Approaching him, the old man jokes in a cheerful tone "Slacking off? Good boy! Hahaha!"

From behind, he awaits his apprentice's retort.

...

'Is this the infamous rebellious phase?!' Agares is shocked that his son would ignore him.

Going around the young man to confront him about why he is ignoring his father, a comical sight welcomes him.

"..Fuhahaha!" Agares laughs heartily at his boy's current peril.

Eyes rolled back that his whites are only shown. Saliva dripping down his chin. Snot and tears coming out of their respective orifices. A slightly twitching Senex is in a unenviable position.

Understanding what the fool has done, Agares casts [Summon]. Summoning in his hand is a potion of glass and gold that has a red arrow-shaped lid, filling it is a dark pink liquid.

With potion of Phoenix Tears in hand, the father kicks his son in the head, snapping him out of his possibly permanent daze.

Receiving a foot to the side of his head, Senex is now sprawling and nursing an unprecedented migraine. Caused by the kick and what he had done prior to the old man's arrival.

"EeuuUghh." Is all Senex could let out as he cradled his head.

"Playing with [Mind Read], are we?" Agares said as he offers his son the fancy bottle.

Grabbing what his old man offered, he removes its lid and chugs the dark pink substance. Treating it like a common remedy for headaches, not realising the healing item's exorbitant value.

Feeling better after a few seconds, he answers in a weary tone "Thanks, father. And yeah, I did experiment with [Mind Read]. Thought I could take advantage of what I read to get ahead in this lifetime, didn't expect to be forced to re-live my entire previous life through memories." Senex's fists clenched in frustration. Being trapped in his own memories felt like an eternity, knowing he was under his own spell but could do nothing to break out of it since his own demonic power was used to cast. Thus, going through the hellishly boring life a second time.

Agares strokes his own beard, he sees that his son has learned his lesson not to use the spell on himself.

Nevertheless, as his family member, he must warn him about the dangers that always accompany mental manipulation spells. So, the Duke of time started a lecture on the consequences of applying spells like [Mind Control] on one's own mind. Most alarming affliction is mental corrosion. Casting such spells will deteriorate the mind and eventually cause irreparable damage to it, rendering the target in a vegetable state.

As the lecture went on, Senex's complexion paled at the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to put some sort of restriction on MC's advantage over possible future events.
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> Your opinions are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
